Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince of Destiny
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: Dathris Milicox, an lone orphan residing alone receives an invitation to Hogwarts where he is sorted into Slytherin. When Professor Snape takes him under his wing, only then does he begin to understand the line between forming new friends and creating his own gallery of rogues. Especially all boiling down to fighting against an murderous bully who wants him dead...
1. Year I:Beginnings

**Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince of Destiny**

Based upon the book series by J.K Rowling

(A/N: The Wand Chooses The Wizard they say, but I say fuck that because it's bullshit, no matter what personality you have. In this story of mine, they can freely choose any of them or let them choose for them. I want no criticisms on that because I will not take any of it, neither on my protagonist. Whether or not that this Fanficiton abides by the rules of the source material or not is fucking irrelevant, it's called **FAN** FICTION for nothing. Enjoy)

A silver colored spotlight shined down upon an large, black tome that was heavily stylized in the pride among one of the four houses of Hogwarts. None other than Slytherin of course. The edges were covered with reinforced metal as a sort of protection, with an custom stylized crest on the front cover. It was an black shield, it's edges were curved but sharp like the blades of an double edged sword. It depicted an detailed, silver cobra like serpent hissing angrily with it's fangs sharp as the forked tongue it had with an emerald underbelly that went down all the way to it's tail, detailed with black horizontal lines while it's black eyes were narrowed and featured slightly thick emerald slits. It was leaning backwards as if it was imposing to attack. Behind it was on the bottom, an aquatic wave that smoothly went upwards while the top featured diagonal crossed leather studded couch pattern like one would see on the cushion itself. It was an emerald green color, balanced in between the contrast yet leaned more towards dark. An locked belt kept it shut like any other tome, but did not use an key as means of unlocking it. The turn ins of the book appeared to have deadly snake fangs as if it was imitating the Monster Book of Monsters like all Third Years require for the Care for Magical Creatures Class. The book opened up and depicted an young boy on the right, standing by himself alone while the left depicted an dark orphanage all in creamy oat tan colored pages

"Once upon a time, there lived a young 12 Year old boy who went by the name of Dathris Milicox. He lived alone by himself as he ran away from his adoptive parents for they treated him like a hallowed servant meant to be their prisoner. Although he didn't know it, he was indeed a Wizard"

The page turned and now depicted him alone in his dark bedroom in the attic alone from the eyes of everyone while the right depicted him at the Scotland National Zoological Park's Reptile House, standing by the snake exhibits inside as if the one in front of him was his own friend

"His lonesome nature became that way when he displayed some rare and uncommon features that he didn't know about himself. Such as when a supposed Muggle asked him about how he was able to talk to the snake, Dathris had no answer for this was not the first time this had happened for he always visited the Reptile House and everyone paid no mind or attention to him. Instead, he passed it off as a coincidence in order to hide this ability"

The page turned again and now depicted him with his best friend, an African American named Maako Thurshiox at his parents house where they spent their time together on the right while the left showed him sitting on the edge of the docks with something on his mind, with the dark splitting night skies overhead that appeared to be over looking him

"While he remained unaware of the Wizarding World, he was not without inheriting some traits such as cunningness, determination, ambition, self-preservation and resourcefulness to achieve exactly what he is after. But he could feel that something did not add up to his ability to talk to snakes, he was not a descendant of someone who had this ability in the past; how he did speak the tongue didn't really matter to him at all, Dathris considered it to be something from his parents in the end"

The page turned one last time to depict Dathris walking alone on the streets back to the orphanage

"The story of Dathris Milicox, the Half-Blood Wizard begins on the cold night as he always took walks to clear his mind in the barren city within the late hours"

In the barren streets of the city from where the closed down orphanage was, the young 12 Year old boy walked down the sidewalk by himself until he reached the front doors. Datrhis Milicox had black hair that had swept bangs to the sides and covered his ears, with some choppy layers all around. He wore an dark maroon fog cutter sweater, tan elastic waist pants and comfortable sneakers with Velcro straps. His eyes were an green color and stood where all 12 Year old boys stood, although he was a little bit taller but not too much. He entered through the doors and took the stairs up to the attic where his bedroom was, preparing to sleep before an short eared owl flew in from the top window; carrying something in it's talons as it gave to the name written on the envelop: Dathris Milicox, Closed Down Orphanage in Scotland. He took it and stroked it's back before reading the letter:

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORCERER, CHIEF WARLOCK, SUPREME MUGWUMP, INTERATIONAL CONFEDERACY OF WIZARDS)**

 _Dear Mr. Milicox_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been given a place and accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment_

 _Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your Owl by no later than the 31st of July_

 _Your's sincerely,_

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

"Hogwarts... that name was at least mentioned twice since I saw some of those people before, wonder what it's like there?" The Owl left with an treat given to it and Dathris immediately went to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be the day for him to make his departure from the boring life as nothing much happened at all. He would assume Maako got his letter and would also be going with him, so it'll be even better going together. Hopefully they should make some new friends at the school, otherwise it'll be the two of them alone which will be better than having no one at all. So once September 1st came at midnight, he left the orphanage the first thing in the morning and looked at the list before him which had everything he needed for attending this mysterious Hogwarts

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Uniform

 _All 1st Year Students will require:_

 _1: Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _2: A plain pointed hat for day wear (Black)_

 _3: A pair of protective gloves (Dragonskin or otherwise)_

 _4: A winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

 _Note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_

Course Books

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyillida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Defense by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron (Pewter, standard size #2)_

 _Set of Glass/Crystal phials_

 _Telescope_

 _Brass Scales_

 _Students may also bring if they desire: An Owl, Cat or an Toad_

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT 1ST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 _Yours sincerely_

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

He met up with Maako at his home as his parents helped the two boys reach London in no time at all as they all wanted to arrive as soon as possible, walking them through the hidden entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley where many wizards and witches were going around and shopping for the necessary things for attending Hogwarts. From that moment after, Dathris began to do some shopping around the alley as he began collecting his uniforms, books, other shit and even getting his first wand from Ollivanders. The owner had a hard time finding him a wand to suit him, so he decided to give him an Ash and Ebony Wand as dual wood wands have the better advantage but mostly because it's an experiment he's decided to try out. It had an Phoenix Feather core and according to him, was used by not only his late father but also by James Potter himself as he remembered the day he gave him his first Wand

The handle of Dathris' Wand resembled that of an avian like creature with it's beak curved out and upward, it's eye was big and slightly tipped downward. It had an full body with an detailed belly with some vertical sand tan colored lines sporadically placed everywhere on the front belly, while the sides had three layered wings of lesser and greater primary coverts and primary, secondary, greater and lesser secondary coverts on the bottom which was pointed downwards towards the front. It's tail-feathers were on the back and it's talons were also found on the front as well. The 12' inch length shaft was perfectly smooth and sported some of the sand tan colored lines from the avian's stomach on the bottom of the shaft. Finally it was in a snow white color, giving a bit of fear to any Wizard as this may remind them too much of Voldemort A.K.A "He Who Shall Not Be Named"

Once he left Ollivanders Wand Shop, he was about to regroup with Maako's parents until he saw Eeylops Owl Emporium with children looking through the windows and seeing the various creatures inside. An wizard passed him by and told him,"Just between you and me, you should definitely get a Owl. Toads went out of fashion years ago and Cats might give you allergies, just a suggestion by the way" He went on with his business and Dathris decided that he could use one, seeing how they can deliever mail and other such things. He went inside and came out with an male Snowy Owl by the name of Malboro inside an cage, deprived from Marlbo Cigarettes. Now that was done and over with, he went on ahead to regroup with Maako's parents who then proceeded to take them to Kings Cross Station to show the two boys where the Hogwarts Express was

"You see that wall right there, if you run through to that wall; you won't crash like it's a solid wall, you'll be alright when you arrive on the other side" Maako's mother assured them both

"Board the train as soon as you reach the other side, I hope to see you during the Christmas and Easter breaks. Enjoy Hogwarts you two, and you better hurry because I smell a returning Gryffindor student coming this way" Maako's father instructed them

The two friends lined their carts up in front of the wall and rode them through, appearing at the exact same location where all students were boarding. The large, scarlet 4-6-0 Steam Engine Train known as the Hogwarts Express stood before them, and so they gave their luggage to the nice man who helped them pack it all up inside while they boarded and sat in the closed compartment for themselves, sitting across from each other as the hours passed and all students had boarded on. Only then did the whistles go off and the Hogwarts Express was off, traveling on the bridge and passing by the grassy terrains with mountainous hills. It was all an mesmerizing experience to be taking a ride like this to an magical school that he has only heard of just now, an nice and smooth ride all the way through as many of the students were excited about having Harry Potter himself join them. To him, it was something he'd rather not hear about since he's more excited about what Hogwarts has to offer

It was during their ride that they were met with an female attending student by the name of Rari Lynx, which sounded fitting since the latter was an type of cat and she had an Maine Coon laid on her lap. They got to know each other and even gotten some sweets from the Honeydukes Express that came by their compartment, all getting what they wanted and simply enjoying themselves as Dathris changed into his robes along with the rest. Before they'd reached Hogwarts, Dathris was getting anxious and imagining what kind of subjects would they teach to Wizards like them. That was when Maako told him some things he should know such as some of the subjects and what kind of spells they learn, which had Dathris think to himself what he would like to try out. He got out of his thoughts when the Hogwarts Express stopped at the Hogsmeade station where all students got out and Dathris went with the 1st Years onto the boat with the aid of Hagrid, the Groundskeeper. Their pathway across the Black Lake was lit brightly and so they rowed across safely through the dark waters of the rising night among the evening. Hogwarts Castle was huge as hell, but to Dathris it was going to be much more mysterious inside since it was an school for wizards like them now. They stopped at the boat house and climbed up the stairs, once again guided by Hagrid as they entered through the large imposing doors of the Entrance Hall and were met with Professor McGonagall who prepared to lead them in the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast that was to take place. She went on to explain everything as Dathris, by the sounds of the Houses themselves, had hoped that he would not be placed in the first House that was mentioned by her

The Sorting Hat ceremony took place in which some students got sorted into Gryffindor, which he prayed that the Sorting Hat did not let that House claim him. Many others were sorted into Slytherin, which was apparently considered the House for Purebloods with racist views on Half-Bloods and Muggleborns but is also the House where some powerful Wizards of the Dark Arts came from. Some others were sorted into Ravenclaw, which is the House for the intelligent and those who crave creativity and wisdom; not a bad living, if he wants to fall asleep while having to deal with studies meant for higher years. The rest were sorted into Hufflepuff, which is the House for friendliness and loyalty which is NOT something he would have the next time he comes back here for Year II. His new friends gotten themselves sorted into their new Houses until it was his turn, he gotten up and walked up to where McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him, though it seemed like it was having some difficulties since it was stalling for awhile

"Cunning, ambitious, determined, self-preserved I see. Cold piercing judgement towards any enemies you make, and willing to use decietfulness as a last resort. It's not too late to be a Gryffindor you know, you're courageous and daring to get your hands filthy for anything, all in the darkest depths of your clouded and wild mind right here. So then it's a no? A lost cause I'd say, because now let it be Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called out as the second table next to Gryffindor and beside Ravenclaw cheered out, Dathris stood up and returned to sit down as Dumbledore gave out an reminder to all students. Which was the usual Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students and for this year in particular, the third floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who does not want to suffer a very painful death. Only then did the feast began and what a feast it was. It was during this time that while he was eating by himself, three other students who were also sorted into Slytherin had decided to take this opportunity to try and make friends with Dathris; these students were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They tried to talk to him and at the very least try to strike up an conversation to gain his trust, but they had nothing but the shittiest luck in trying to befriend him as if he was ignoring them. In truth, Dathris had terrible vibes coming from the three of them and decided that it was not worth the trouble as he wasn't really sure what kind of blood status he had. Once the feast had ended, the Prefects led their students into their respective Common Rooms where they'll be making themselves at home until the next Summer Holidays

Meanwhile, an certain black robed teacher of Potions Class took on a mysterious interest on Dathris Milicox during the feast as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle tried to get his attention and make friends with him. Most likely to bully Harry, Herimone and Ron. It was not common for him to do something like this at all, but still there was just something about him that made him see his younger self in that image. Of course it was not what it seemed, after all he hated his childhood; those fucking Marauders can go eat a bag of dicks and a bowl of fuck for fucking around with him, assholes. As soon as the feast was over, he got up from his seat and secretly followed Dathris to the Slytherin Dungeons. He needed to have a word with him privately

The Slytherin Common Room was quite the common room indeed. It was mostly dark and quite edgy with some Gothic scenery since there were very few glowing green lanterns to light the area, with the fireplace being found in the far north of the common room. An smooth black floor with an dark green, black and silver rug with snakes and serpents depicted that also went towards the fireplace. Tall straight and smooth unfluted Greek pillars with serpents coiled around them hissing/roaring were also present around the room as well. There were some nice comfortable chairs and couches all around with tables and even came with it's own Wizard's Chess set, how he and Maako always played together and seemed to get better until he was finally a master at playing the game. There were the House Banners around and an portrait of the Head of Slytherin himself, Gothic styled windows of green were surrounded all the students and the coat of arms where the Slytherin Crest stood above the fireplace. Now that wasn't just all: there was some large aquarium water tanks around that gave the Slytherins the feeling of silence all around with an ceiling window as this was supposed to be underneath the Black Lake, it was also enchanted with an unbreakable spell so that it does not flood while on the other hand it allows the students to see the various submerged sea creatures of the deep while at least shedding some light for the darkness of the night. Finally, the tanks and ceiling window were all decorated with the usual snakes and serpents to show the true power of Slytherin!

"You ever been to Classroom 5B?" A Slytherin asked while identical twin added

"It's where the Famous Witches and Wizards Collector's Club is, it's run by an Gryffindor named Derek. Check it out when there's no classes in between, it's amazing"

"Thanks..."

"Name's Thresher, this here is Shetzer; my right hand brother. We'll be up for any filthy task you ask from us, just don't hesitate to call"

"You know I won't" He replied

With that in mind, Dathris Milicox went upstairs to the right side of the Slytherin Dungeons and entered the Dormitory. Both rooms were identical so there really wasn't any differences, although the male's had some "Improvements" made by Dathris by the time he entered inside which just so happened to be that the beds are now bunk beds with canopies. The rest of the room had large Gothic styled windows, an clear water like square shaped floor in the middle surrounded by lighter colored stones which were slightly elevated by two, snake and serpent coiled pillars and the rest was all left unchanged as there were the usual desks for studying or just simply for anything that they can manage with. Malboro sat at Dathris' own personal desk for him to keep ahead of his studies and have more than enough time for himself at the end of the day, in fact he sat there and started to draw for awhile. He wasn't really planning to sleep just yet, not until he was finished since there's still time before the real classes began

He was just about finished when there was an knock on the door from the Common Room, he looked at his drawing one last time before getting up to answer. It was an sword, made from Goblin Silver in which it's handle featured an image of King Arthur's Merlin depicted while the crossguard had an Raven imbued with black flames of Hexes and Curses. It was an dark pebble gray color but still shiny and featured deep emerald gemstones, while the shield shaped rain guard featured an werewolf and crescent moon rather than an unicorn as the Sword of Gryffindor (As the full sword on Godric's portrait was seen) had. Finally, the blade featured Salazar Slytherin's name on the front blade vertically and the color of the lettering was darker since this was supposed to be the Sword of Slytherin. He approached the door and opened it to reveal the Head of Slytherin: Professor Severus Snape

"I know what you're about to say, but I just can't sleep at all. It's just so much to take in because I never seen such a place like this outside of the orphanage I lived in. It's closed down but-" Before he could continue on atoning for his rule breaking, Snape grabbed his mouth and spoke to him

"While you are willing to accept having to break the rules, for a Slytherin which is uncommon to say the least, that's not my concern. I've come to have a word with you, Dathris was it?" He nodded and continued,"That is clearly not your Real Name..." He released the student's mouth and let him speak

"My real name is Lucifer Kolterntrolvo Milicox, I hate my first name because the girls in the Orphanage made a mockery out of me by naming their pets after me and the boys said I was not worthy of having a badass name like that. I hope you're happy now, Professor because I do not want to say that name again..." He went to sit on the bed as Snape came in and closed the door to have an word with him

"If I'm ever rarely happy..." He grunted to himself silently. "The reason I've come to see you Lucifer is that I have information regarding your parents. They too were Slytherins under my teachings and they followed everything like I was their own King, issuing orders to them as if they were my own loyal soldiers who were truly loyal to their ruler; no smell of treason in the air, no suspicions of betrayal went around with them, no foolish plans to overthrow to take on the throne I sit upon. I taught them lessons, they followed without question; there's nothing more simple to doing so than that, may as well be my own loyal pets if I were to own any of them" He calmly explained, reminiscing on the time he'd spent with them during the sessions in Potions

"They made you sound like a fair ruler there, Professor"

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment before walking over to the desk with the Sword of Slytherin drawing depicted. "We'll have another time to speak to each other very soon, it involves the sword you plan on forging for this House of mine and the information of who your Half Blood family was. Until our first session and the end of the Halloween Feast, we have nothing more to say to each other: do what is necessary to prepare for your studies, Lucifer" With that he left him alone to look back at the drawing one last time before climbing up the bunk bed with Malboro covered as he slept through the night

The next morning marked his first official day at Hogwarts, now was time for him to head to his first Class in the morning hours as he got out of bed and brought the covers off of Malboro's cage. "Morning there Malboro, you could use some fresh air out in Hogwarts today; feel free to return here if anything goes wrong, alright?" Malboro flew and landed onto his shoulder as he left the Slytherin Male Dormitories and entered the Common Room where he left in the early hours of the morning to the Main Hall for breakfast. Who knows what Potions might've been if he was starving to death, Snape wouldn't like that at all. He's heard from the higher year students that he's one of the coldest and most biased teachers due to him preferring Slytherin over all Houses, especially Gryffindor most likely because of their new celebrity student, Harry Potter. He met up with Maako, Rari Lynx and the twins: Thresher and Shetzer for breakfast as they all ate an nice meal before heading off to their respective classes, with him being joined by the twins. Although prior to this, he had read on the Daily Prophet about an rouge Hogwarts student named Eratch Tollios who was now serving severe punishments from the Hogwarts Authorities. This student happened to be an Hufflepuff, which he found ironic but left nonetheless to Potions within the Dungeons

Surprisingly enough, he arrived early in Potions and sat down to begin as Hufflepuff was also present with them; just waiting for their teacher to arrive. After awhile the door slammed open and Professor Snape came in, reminding them that foolish wand waving and silly incantations are not to be in this class of his. Dathris immediately got down to writing to record everything their teacher was about to teach them

"I expect none of you to appreciate the subtle art of this Potions making. For those select few out there who possess what it takes: I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle the fame, brew the glory and put a stop in death itself..." He spoke intriguingly to his students, mainly the Slytherins as Dathris finished writing down what his Professor can teach them how and what to do in order to pass Potions as he watched on with interest. "But it seems that I cannot teach such thing to a student as I'm not very fond of those who choose, to FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS" He emphasized that last part as an Hufflepuff student woke up

"Professor, you're such a Butt. Seriously like, who peed in your Cheerios this morning to make you so grumpy today?" An Hufflepuff student insulted as Dathris pulled out his Wand and had it positioned like he was going to slit his neck

"Mr. Filch will lock you up in the dungeons if you don't cut that shit out right now, do not insult our Teacher if you value your House Points. And Cheerios imply happiness, the real brand you're lookin' for is that Kelloggs Hershey's Choco Crunch; may not be too much like him, but at least it makes him feel better... BTW there's a Cookies 'n Cream variation as well" He returned to his desk afterwards as Snape deducted 8 Points from Hufflepuff due to insulting the teacher

"The ingredients for the Bulgeye Potion consist of two things: Beetles and Eel Eyes. Do not take too long in collecting these ingredients by the time our next Session begins, no matter what illness you have; I know that you will be faking it. Dismissed" All the students got up from their desks and left Class to prepare for their assignment while Dathris remained, writing down the ingredients for the Potion as Snape came over to him and told him

"The Groundskeeper knows where the Beetle Eyes are, the other is found within a jar near his hut. Knowing your father, he did not take to hesitating in finding any ingredients I send him with; even if it meant skipping the Sessions of my Class. You may go now Lucifer" Dathris nodded and left his classroom, always seeing that distinct angry but calm face on his teacher as if he regretted an action from his past. But it's clear he's more than very private about his childhood and past so he won't dwell on it

Finding the Beetle Eyes was of no challenge, neither was the Eel Eyes for the Bulgeye Potion coming next session with Professor Snape. He returned to the Entrance Hall within Hogwarts Castle and encountered an fellow Southeast Asia Indian Slytherin named Lethomar, who came to alert him about something involving his beloved Owl, Malboro. "Dathris, it's Malfoy's Gang. They're making a dang ol' massacre out of your Malboro!" Dathris broken into action and sprunt his way into the Slytherin Dungeons, reaching the Common Room and into the Men's Dormitories where he encountered both Crabbe and Goyle fuckin' about with his Owl by violently harassing him

"DAMMIT BOYS!" Crabbe and Goyle turned to see an smoking and burning hot Dathris, steaming with rage. "Nebulus!" Goyle's wand shot out an stream of fog to try and foolishly blind the pissed off Slytherin, making an run for it out of the Dormitories. "Inarcerous!" His wand conjured an rope to restrain and strangle, but not kill, Crabbe while he targeted Goyle next. "Carpe Retractum!" An golden light shot out and created an stream that allowed him to pull his victim towards him, but vanished due to the spell being too advanced for him as this was an 3rd Year's Spell taught by Professor Flitwick. That didn't stop him from tackling Goyle to the ground and beating him to an pulp until he did the same thing to him just like he did to Crabbe, dragging them down to the Common Room's entrance before opening it and kicking them out with an simple and common spell

"Begone!" He shouted with an grave and husky voice that would become more imitating as he continues to grow up, his wand shot out an powerful blue light and sent both of them flying backwards out of the room while they were both restrained by the conjured ropes; leaving them both to eventually, literally, be found by Draco Malfoy who was not happy either as he wanted answers on what happened. Dathris returned back to check up on Malboro and deduced that this was no place for him. The only true place for Malboro to be kept safe and away from those horrible and disrespectful Slytherin trouble makers is the Owlery

"Everything will be alright Malboro, Malfoy's Gang won't get their filthy hands on you like pedophiles ever again. But it will be kind of lonely without an animal pal like to wake up to seeing everyday now" Malboro flew to his arm and they exited the room down to the Common Room as Thresher and Shetzer returned. "I have a little request for you both, more like an proposition for you"

"Bark your order at us, we're ready!"

"So I was walking down the halls and I found that Godric Gryffindor once had an sword made of Goblin's Silver that is said that if you imbue it with a substance like dirt, it only gets strengthened rather than weakened and does not ever require cleaning the sword. According to what Dumbledore explained to me when I was mesmerized by it. There's an drawing on my desk and I need those materials since it's not fair that he should have an sword and not Salazar, I want to make it even between the two house's founders. But really: I just want to make it sentient and respond to an true Slytherin not by the Sorting Hat, but by an special way..."

"Say no more Dathris, Shetzer and I can get these materials for you in no time; we two have ways of getting the necessary things needed for everything, and we're saving up some Galleons 'n Sickles to open up our own Department Business since the Weasley Twins have their own shops in the bathrooms and Classroom 5B" Thresher stated

"Fred and George hate us both by the way, thinking that we're copying them" Shetzer informed before the twins headed off together and out of Hogwarts to preform their mission while Dathris continued on with bringing Malboro to the Owlery. Making his way to the tower and stroking his feathers one last time before returning to the Common Room to sit down for the time being as Flying Class begins in the afternoon, he'll make his way there eventually

Until then, let this be his break as he has had quite a meltdown back there. But it was well worth the beating since he doesn't see Malfoy fuckin' around with Hedwig, Harry would be very pissed the fuck off and would do the same to him if he found out thanks to Ron telling him. At least that's what he thinks anyways, he's not really too excited about having "The Boy Who Lived" attending Hogwarts; but maybe that's just what's it like to be a Slytherin... and maybe that's okay for him...

 **Feel Free to Review**


	2. Year I:Classes and Holidays

(A/N: You know, just because Cedric Diggory died doesn't mean the Triwizard Tournament has to be discontinued permanently. In my sequel where Dathris re-attends Hogwarts due to wanting to change his outcome thanks to Harry's journey to defeat Lord Voldemort, I'm gonna have him file multiple complaints to the already corrupt Ministry of Magic, which he hates, and start a campaign to have the Triwizard Tournament reinstated with some new restrictions to have less bodies to add to the list. If they do not comply to his wishes, then the best thing to do is not to make a terrorist threat; but to use the Imperius Curse to reinstate it. I know it's unforgivable, but what other choice does he have? I also heard that it's held every 5 Years so there's that. Enjoy)

That afternoon in Flying Class with Madam Hooch, the referee of Quidditch. Dathris had his broomstick out in front of him along with his classmates, both Slytherin and Hufflepuff students. Madam Hooch arrived and Dathris immediately stepped forward towards his broom and held out his hand, having it fly upwards to his hand without a single word spoken and simply getting ahead of everyone. "Someone's willing to get through this lesson as soon as possible" Hooch commented before turning to her class

"Next thing I want you to do is that once you got firm hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, 3. 2. 1" She blew her whistle as all students proceed to follow her instructions, at least until Crabbe and Goyle forced Dathris' broom out of control to ram into the stone wall and shatter his nose face-first as revenge for beating them. Dathris slammed hard and fell off his broom as he hit the ground, his nose was now gushing blood due to the force of being rammed and even suffered an broken knuckle from falling due to the height he fell from. God damn

"You two, 5 Points from Slytherin and Detention for harming another student. Now if you'll excuse me I have to bring Mr. Milicox to Madam Pomfrey immediately" Madam Hooch helped Dathris up and escorted him into the Hospital Wing, having his left knuckle be wrapped up in bandages and his nose be bandaged as he was dismissed from class. He had only hoped this would happen rarely at any given time during his school years, but if he only knew that everyone, or so he thinks to himself in the future times, was against him then he would too know that they're trying to have him expelled and killed. He just went straight ahead to his least favorite subject: Transfiguration. Mostly because it's McGonagall's Class, and the other classes that he learned about and he likes are for years higher than him; but the only reason he's here is because he's reading up on how to become an Animagus successfully

End of the day, he fucking hates Transfiguration mostly because of Professor McGonagall's disrespectful attitude towards him all because he got ahead of everyone else; he's returned to the Slytherin Common Room afterwards and sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace in rather than go down to dinner with everyone else, he didn't sleep and neither did he want to focus on any other studies that's not Potions. To him he doesn't need DATDA, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration nor Herbology; the only classes he's interested in taking are for years higher than him, and that's bullshit. He just wants to end Year I and move on, he's not interested in anything else. But even then that didn't stop him from receiving an order to go straight to dinner or get detention due to the corrupt Ministry thinking that they're starving one of their own students to death, which he did and sat with Maako and his other friends with the exception of Thresher and Shetzer who have not been seen since. He's now starting to question what his parents went through when they were still here with him, Maako placed a hand on his back

"It's true that the first few weeks were god awful for everyone here, but by the time that the half of October comes around; they've gotten used to the hardships, that's what Dad told me before we regrouped with each other in Diagon Alley"

"All I'm trying to do is live out the life of a Half-Blood Slytherin here in Hogwarts, I haven't even made it to the end of the month and I'm starting to question my role here in this House. We're all in the same one and you're all getting it easy while I'm getting beaten in the ass by McGonagall's bitching because I'm not interested in learning from her fucking shit. They don't want an Half-Blood in their house, just Pureblood shitheads only. Asshole"

While Dathris sat and ate his food solemnly, he was not aware of an Hufflepuff stabbing sharp and deadly knives into him with his eyes. This Hufflepuff wore exactly what Dathris wore, black robe with colored edges, black pants, sweater, tie and black shoes. Although this student was always angry and had an blonde buzzcut haircut, he was also the notorious Eratch Tollios mentioned in the Daily Prophet. Quinton Allen happened to be his best friend and was with him the whole way through on the plans to have him taken down for what he did, or so his friend (Eratch) thought as not all was what it seems. Dathris returned to the Slytherin Common Room afterwards and went to bed as all he wanted to do was wait it out for something to happen

For the next few weeks and when the ending of October was coming this way for the Halloween Feast was about to begin in the night, Dathris Milicox had become less and less frequently seen by Hogwarts as now the only person they most commonly see nowadays is Harry Potter none other. Using this time to assemble the Sword of Slytherin thanks to the materials given to him by Thresher and Shetzer and using the Library to read about some of the things on his mind, including finding out if there was ever an rare Multi-Animagus since that had him getting second thoughts because becoming an Animagus was nice but being an Multi-Animagus is just... fuck man. That is just too much in a great way for him, always two steps ahead of the corrupt Ministry of Magic and the unsuspecting Muggles themselves. Well, now was the time to make this his rare appearance as he made his way to the Great Hall and began enjoying his time with the food presented to him and his friends at the Halloween Feast

Midway he heard Harry and Ron converse to one another, saying that Hermonie hasn't come out of the Woman's 1st Floor Bathroom. Must've been some serious bladder issue going on with her, he wasn't really paying attention to what happened between the trio of friends he keeps seeing whenever he's present. He continued to eat until they were all alerted that there was an Troll in the Dungeon by Professor Quirell, getting as much as they can before returning to the Slytherin Common Room within the Dungeon; Crabbe and Goyle of course did not let go of their bitterness towards Dathris and slammed his head into stone hardened brownies which tasted the opposite but it felt like a fucking motherbitch when thrown. He enjoyed the rest of his heap with his friends and waited for everyone to sleep, sitting in front of the fire with his PJs on and just basically keeping warm. Which happened to be barefoot and shirtless with nothing but the black, jade green and silver longpants on him, he did hear something being slipped underneath the door and went to check it out. And it turned out to be an envelope which he read right away:

 _Lucifer,_

 _It is time that you know the truth about your parents and who they were, nevermind that they were kept out of your knowledge by those adoptive Muggle parents you ran away from as I will touch upon that issue later on during our little chat. I mentioned before that you must bring the Sword of Slytherin with you as I have been informed by the twins you call Thresher and Shetzer of how you plan to make the Sword be used by true Slytherins_

 _I am located within the Moondew Cave at the Forbidden Forest, find your way out of Hogwarts Castle and take the path into the forest in order to reach me. The Moondew Cave is hidden with the Deillusionment Spell, you'll know where to find it when I'm under the moonlight of the dark sky. I do not expect you to arrive late, as with all of my students. Get here while the night is still young, I do not want to have you get detention like two of my students have gotten for that Flying Class incident_

 _Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Class teacher_

 _P.S: Once you have finished reading and memorized your destination into the Forbidden Forest, burn this letter down before scattering the ashes so that no one may track you down to this location..._

Dathris grabbed his black Slytherin cloak, sweater uniform, clip on tie and unbuttoned oxford shirt before heading out to the Entrance Hall. Argus Filch was near, but he distracted him by casting this spell silently. "Serpensortia!" An white light shot out from his Wand and summoned an Snake to distract the grumpy old man. "Who's there?" He asked as Dathris was long gone afterwards, but Argus easily dealt with the snake by having Mrs. Norris tear into it's neck. "A student is out of bed this late in the night, I can smell it. C'mon Mrs. Norris, we'll be waitin' for them to show up to bust 'em"

Dathris ran out of the Castle and into the Forbidden Forest located next Hagrid's Hut, whom the jolly old Half-Giant was out taking a walk with Fang when he noticed him running into the Forbidden Forest. "I better lay off tha' Butterbeer for now, don't wan' to keep seein' things" He noted to himself as he headed inside his Hut. Dathris on the other hand continued to run into the Forest's darkest halfway point until he found Severus waiting for him

"Appearing early, exactly how the Gryffindors work ahead and make their Potions unstable" He coldly commented

"Blame Mr. Filch, had to distract him by conjuring a snake towards him before making a run for it. He's bound to be guarding the Dungeons by now"

"Hmph, so he is, relentless like always. Do not get lost..." He led Dathris into the normal looking Cave that was abundant with Moondew and down to the darkness with an cracked opening on the roof for the moonlight to peak through. They continued down the darkness and into a corridor where they now entered an cavern with an glowing fungus in the center that resonated with an light blue color and had black branches growing all around it. The two of them sat down in chair like structures as Professor Snape began to speak to Dathris

"I see no reason to keep the mystery around you like those adoptive parents did to you Lucifer, so I will make this clear to understand. Your parents were as mentioned before, Slytherins of my own teaching. Your father was under the name of Lord Daerowolf, while your mother went by Lady Phoenxe. They were not royalty but instead followers of Half-Blood Supremacy as they see Pure Bloods to be too prideful, that did not mean they had an Manor of their own for they saw themselves as detached from the others. Daerowolf had no need for foolish Pure Blood families as both Wizards and Muggleborns must be together, he considers it to be for the best as although he hated Pure Blood Supremacy seeing more as a plot to purge all Muggleborns; he still saw Salazar and Merlin as the greatest Wizards who ever lived. They too saw me as one of them, no matter my cold hostility towards them, they say nothing against me. They were both powerful of their own thanks to the summers and holidays they spent, but as for your Wand..." He looked at Dathris' Wand that he held out in his hand

"Daerowolf would never use an Wand made from Ash, the loss of power upon passing down and even death is the main reason. Daerowolf and Phoenxe along with your grandparents Arthurous and Merryweather, preferred to use Wands with more than one wood, two cores and have an rising edge over their opponents in combat. Mainly the Ministry of Magic whom they consider corrupt due to their expansive lies and biased propaganda made to discredit Hogwarts. They were rule breakers of course, but for right reasons as they wanted to make sure their House would come close to being on top and whenever they were not attending classes; they were out of Hogwarts elsewhere since they too felt overshadowed, but that was not the case at all. Horace Slughorn, retired before I became the Head of Slytherin, liked them and even favored them like the rest of his students; became apart of his Slug Club"

"God damn... what have I been using?"

"Daerowolf's Wand was made of mostly Ebony and Blackthorn, which is much more suited better for warriors like him and they do not lose power by death or inheritance. I know you will make an much stronger and powerful type of his Wand, just as he did when he spent the summers and holidays learning about Wandlore; mainly the creation of such tool used by all of us. He always used double layered wands and so did your grandparents and the like"

"What happened to Lord Daerowolf? Where is he now?"

"You read on the Daily Prophet that there was an Hufflepuff being punished by us, yes? His father Gaedric was jealous, driven by envious but most consumed by fear that Daerowolf and Phoenxe would overshadow him and his future family, mainly his son if they were to win the Housecup; an already selfish person. He gotten expelled for getting caught for practicing the Dark Arts in order to prevent being looked over and came to Diagon Alley, that's when it began. He broke in and you were too young at the time to know what happened, he came into the house and took out your Grandparents until Daerowolf and Phoexne were both murdered by his mindless; hatred, envy and fear driven rampage that was drunk with jealousy until he saw your face. He dropped to his knees, now horrified as he looked at his own accursed hands and begged for mercy thinking you would get revenge against him in the future as he knows that he had murdered the wrong family. He was filled with shame, sorrow and regret in his broken voice before he was taken by the Dementors and given a kiss under the order of the Ministry. Not knowing that this would lead his son to believe you're responsible for the death of his father who rots in Azkaban, he can't kill you now but he will get the chance to do so. Do NOT under my order give him that chance Lucifer, bullies such as him are doomed to become from just annoyances to the most dangerous of threats regardless of what world you live in. Be it Wizarding or Muggle, there's nowhere to hide"

(A/N: I understand I'm incorporating Harry's tragic past into Dathris' Castellan family, because they are NOT ROYALTY AT ALL. But it's my story and I myself have freedom and control over what I write and how I move it along. Remember that now because I'm gonna say it again but I will repeat this: His parents are in no way, shape or form and in no possible way are they Royalty. They have and always have been Half-Blood castellans, with their manor styled like a castle due to the battlement like walls. You'll all know what the manor looks like)

Dathris looked down on himself, ashamed of how one man would be able to kill his own parents and grandparents he loved more than life before realizing it's too late to undo the terrible mistake he made; all for the love of trying to not be overshadowed by them. Professor Snape felt his pain and continued on. "For me to tell the detailed events that transpired will only bring you more pain, you need to clear your mind from this as I will have more to tell for our little chat soon"

"I understand, Professor..."

"Now then, as I do not want to change the topic but in times where you need to clear the fog in your mind; have you brought the Sword of Slytherin with you, Lucifer?" He asked calmly, still having cold demeanor as always. Dathris nodded and brought the Sword out from his cloak as he held it out on his lap, he looked over the blade and thought to himself as he told his Slytherin student. "When your second year begins at Hogwarts, the Sword of Slytherin as you call it will be given it's powers by the both of us. Lucifer, do not trust the lies they tell about your parents, being denied from the truth drives the seeker of answers down the road to nothing but the bridges of madness. Do not forget this..." Professor Snape stood up and told Lucifer before leaving. "We will speak again soon, until then I must take my leave and return to deal with an matter of my own accord; it's not a burden you would want to take on" He proceeded to leave the Moondew Cave as Dathris followed soon after a few hours into the night had passed, spent clearing his mind and remembering the date when it happened. He was sure Snape knew what the day was, but didn't want to dare himself to find out. Looking back at the Moondew Cave one last time before it vanished as nobody can see in the night, he began to run out of the Forbidden Forest; returning to the Slytherin Common Room as the young night continued into the late hours

In the time of November as Thanksgiving happened, Dathris just so happened to get an red envelop from his adoptive father which Maako identified as a Howler. If it's being left ignored, it will start to smoke while the voice gets louder and angrier until... well Neville Longbottom did say he got one from his Grandmother, a horrible thing happened when he ignored it for too long. Dathris opened it, but only because Malfoy threatened to snitch on him for supposedly sneaking out of bed from a while back after the Halloween Feast. This is what was recorded: " **DATHRIS FUCKING MILICOX! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING, HOW DARE YOU ATTEND THAT HEARTLESS DEVIL'S CRACKHEAD OF AN ACADEMY? NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! I AM FUCKING DISGUSTED BY YOU SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU FROM THIS LETTER THAT I HAVE SENT TO YOU. I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OUT FROM YOUR ASS SINCE IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU MADE THIS MISTAKE, AND IF YOU EVER GO BACK TO ATTENDING THAT FUCKING SCHOOL AGAIN I WILL FORCE YOU TO PACK UP, DROP YOU OUT AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME INTO OUR HANDS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW YOU DUMB SHIT?!** " The Howler screamed before blowing a raspberry and tearing itself up in shreds 'n pieces, all while Dathris carried an angry constipated face the whole time. He got up and left afterwards, not much to tell here...

Soon, it was the holiday season at long last as December comes this way. Saturday, December 17th happened to be Dathris, or in this case Lucifer's Birthday in which he had an large, deep and dark chocolate ice cream cake with Hershey's and Swiss Rolls involved. He especially saved an large piece for Professor Snape because, well he felt like his father was there with him everytime he sees him. They all had their dessert and enjoyed themselves as 13-Year Old Dathris Milicox continued on with his studies, earning Slytherin some House Points and starting on his little compilation journal book that he was writing down based around his family and other such things. There's no title for now but there will be as the years start coming

Few weeks later and Christmas comes along with Dathris getting some presents along with his best friend Maako, Thresher and Shetzer were also around while Rari and Lethomar were out. All of them were written by an Unknown Azkaban Author who claimed that Rita Seeker and someone by the name of Dolores Umbridge put him there in the first place. Some notable presents for Dathris included, but not limited to:

Two books such as a restricted and illegal copy of "Unknown and Mysterious Arts of Spell Creation, Year II Edition" and "Triwizard Tournament: Dark Times and Discontinuation" written by the one who sent him these books with the former containing an list for suggestions should he make any spells with this simple and easy guide to creating any

An Triwizard Tournament uniform made for him so he can attend the latter (A/N: If only he could've been chosen... which is what my sequel is for, no time travel involved because if it's done incorrectly which is very easy to do, shit like Shadow being the one to seal Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness from Sonic 2006 can happen. As SomeCallMeJohnny once said in his review)

An Nimbus 2001 (A/N: I know it's cheating but Malfoy, not calling him by his first name because it sounds too similar to Drayko from Knights of the Dragon Riders, would just laugh and spit in his face if he wanted to try out for Quidditch as it's mentioned by Ron in the Sorcerer's Stone PS1: 1st Years cannot play Quidditch with some occasional exceptions)

And Finally, an dark contrasted, highly detailed but simply designed stuffed Hungarian Horntail that was half the size of his body. There was even a note that told him that it was from his childhood as Lord Daerowolf wanted to return it to his son, and it was sent by Professor Snape of all people no less

The Nimbus 2001 was all black and silver but was slightly shorter, sleeker and faster than the Nimbus 2000. It's tail end was very straight and smooth with a tint of dark green at the end, it's stirrups were large and pivoted to keep from slipping out and being more comfortable. According to the one who sent it, this broomstick was manufactured not too long ago and is going to be available for sale in Diagon Alley since this one was found in the storage where it's contained with many of it's own kind (A/N: The Year is supposed to be 1992 when Nimbus Racing Corporation started manufacturing these, right?)

The stuffed Hungarnian Horntail on the other had dark brown scaly patterns on it's back, head, wings, tail, front knees and talons, it's underbelly was an solid cream yellow and beige tan color with it's spikes and horns being the latter. It was also on the back knee, front wings and under the tail. It's eyes were an golden color with were tilted down like it was defensive and was roaring with it's sharp fangs exposed like it was giving it's predators a final warning to back off or be killed. Dathris looked at this stuffed animal and decided to take both of his presents to his trunk, putting them inside until the End-of-term feast begins while going back to the Common Room to open the last present

It turned out to be an Invisibility Cloak, although he was uncertain this would have the same longevity since it's supposedly made from the hair of a Demiguise unlike the one that has eternal durability according to an book on what was known as the "Deathly Hallows" as that one cannot lose effectiveness nor start becoming opaque. Which still amazed him but didn't really catch his interest at all. The cloak also had an beaked hood to hide the face with sleeves to hide the hands and object of the user and it was all designed with various burning suns, glowing moons, looming storm clouds with lightning and even shooting stars that ran all across. It was made from heavy silk and velvet, it's main color being midnight black and it's purpose being different from all the other Invisibility Cloaks made by others: It is meant to be worn like a real cloak, rather than an oversized blanket. A note also came with it that said "James Potter isn't the only one here who can turn invisible with an magic cloak, wouldn't you agree Lucifer? I discovered Death's little secret that's better left unwritten and unsaid from me, use this for your own desires" Having the fear of Professor McGonagall confiscating this, he placed it inside his trunk and locked it. "Colloportus!" sealing it shut so none of the teachers can take any of it away from him, making sure to cast an Disillusionment Spell to make sure it's hidden (A/N: I know this is also cheating because Harry is supposed to have an Invisibility Cloak and not anybody else, but it's a fucking story)

"Dathris, you're lucky. The two of us got presents of our own we can't compete against with you, at least we don't share our presents" Thresher admitted

"You must be rich to have an Invisibility Cloak like that" Shetzer added

"I'm not rich, they're just some amazing presents that I'm not going to let anybody confiscate from me. Besides, I'm thankful for these awesome gifts since I don't want to go back to the Muggle world unless it's important, until I'm an adult that is. I'll just open up an Honeydukes location in Diagon Alley in the summer because Hogsmeade can't be the only one to have a store like that, it's just not fair to the others is it?" He remembered hearing about the Third Years talking about their weekend trips and how they went to Hogsmeade, which is seriously starting to make him envious

"They do have Sugarplum's Sweets Shop there"

"Not nearly as much as Honeydukes according to the Third Years, it's inferior to that place and besides; I hear there's more choices there to pick from"

"You have a point"

"Yeah, in the meantime though, I'll just wait for the end of the year to come and be on my way. Not going back to my adoptive parents' home, until I can confront them..."

The rest of the break had Dathris continue reading out the instructions on becoming an Animagus, well Multi-Animagus now since it's bracketing his mind to no end. But while he studies endlessly with the intention of his new goal in mind, Eratch Tollios plans to put a end to Dathris as he wants to duel him alone as his father is dead all because of him. Or so he thinks as Professor Snape did say that being denied from the truth drives the seeker of answers down the bridge of madness after all, a real shame that he can't learn that at all!

* * *

I was checking out the Marauders Map and turns out they used the Homonculous Charm to give the map it's fantastic tracking abilities, the bad news is that the incantation is unknown. Which I had to come up with an custom incantation for any spells without an known one, so here's the one I made for that one spell: "Nusquam Celare" (Nowhere to Hide)

What do you think, is it fitting? I sure hope so because that Marauder's Map is useful in Prisoner of Azkaban right there. Oh and I wanted to have Dathris make his own custom spells, hexes and curses because Spell Creation has not been covered and because it's Fanfiction; anybody can make their own custom spells here, so here's a few spells here for example: Habitros Okatlus (Language Charm, purple)

Ravenetho (Ravenclaw's own version of Serpensortia, blue)

Sunblind Hex (Hostem Caecum, gold)

Maturius (Speed Charm, stronger version is Stupefy Maturius and light blue)

Password Revealer Hex (Revulius Da Cuide, maroon)

Bleeding Curse (Frieshenda Shedayah, red)

Hope you like them because they're gonna be used in one way or another when Year II begins, oh yeah the next one's short so hope you enjoy. Nothing more for me to say here, Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	3. Year I:Duel to End

(A/N: Well now that the truth has been revealed about Dathris' Wand, he will not have any use for it since it's made of Ash and it's not his Father's Wand. He'll get a new one anyways, this is mostly just a duel between Dathris and Eratch so it wouldn't matter since it's a really short one. Enjoy)

Has it been that long already? That long when he first attended Year I and now it was coming to a end? All of it now seemed so distant and long ago, the Easter holidays have ended and the exams were done. But although it was now a week away from the End of Term feast that he so desparately desired, this didn't mean he would be going without one last injury before departing for the summer. Dathris was in the Common Room as he kept the Sword of Slytherin inside the trunk along with all the other possessions he had, since they're staying here at Hogwarts for reasons of his own. He decided to pack early for the summer holiday with his Slytherin Robes, clip on ties and other such uniforms with his two books he recieved on Christmas morning. The clip on ties he had for his uniforms on the other hand looked like regular ties that all students had, but when putting it on; it was buttoned on with two hidden snap on buttons for easy comfort and to avoid having the burden of tying it, easily by going around the neck and staying on without anyone ever noticing

As he was packing up for the summer holidays, he reflected back on the times he had at Hogwarts such as playing Wizard Chess with Maako, reading in the Dragon Section of the Hogwarts Library and most importantly; that night where Professor Snape told him about his family, it was the one the thing that stood out from him the most as it was something that he needed to know about. He had no knowledge about the Wizarding World, but to learn that he was an Half-Blood Wizard meant too much for him. But he doesn't want to become all smug, cocky and arrogant since it will end up taking his life and he will pay for this bullshit attitude of his. Better to be cautious than to be ready, he thought

He was nearly finished packing when Malboro came flying in towards him,"Malboro, what's happened?" The male snowy owl delievered him the message sent by Eratch Tollios, which he read: "I know who you are and what you did to my father that night, I will make you suffer and I will turn your years into a true living hell. Come to me at the Wooden Bridge alone and we will settle the score right here, if you value your friend more than anybody in Hogwarts!" Dathris immediately stood up and locked Malboro in his cage, not wanting to see his owl be a victim of Eratch Tollios' desire for revenge against him before running out of Hogwarts Castle and down to the Clock Tower Garden

He through the garden and did not stop running until he would reach this friend that the rouge Hufflepuff student mentioned, still he found it ironic he's even in Hufflepuff to begin with since they're supposed to be friendly and dedicated; Eratch Tollio is just the opposite from all that. He knew his friends would want to get involved, but the letter clearly stated he needed to be alone and so he decided to abide by that condition. Eventually he did reach the Wooden Bridge as he confronted his opponent, who happened to be that sharp buzzcut pureblood he saw a couple of times at the Great Hall

"About time, I was going to kill your friend if you decide to ignore me. Now let's finish this!" He brought out his Wand, which was an hawthorn and chestnut. It's handle having an curved downward growing branch with the pommel being designed like a diamond with an fang on the bottom while it's shaft was dirty and stained. The tip sporting a little bit of blood

"Where is he, dammit?" He demanded

"That's for me to know" He pointed his Wand at him as the duel began

"Glacius!" A light blue light shot out from Dathris' Wand and struck Eratch down as Dathris followed up with an defensive spell,"Protego horribilis!" Dathris casted over himself as Eratch simply used an Shield Penetration spell against him

"Transfodio!" A blue and white light shot out from his Wand and struck against his shield, disolving around him and allowing Eratch to cast Bombarda Maxima at him; forcing him to deflect each counter attack until he caught him off guard by casting Verdimillious against him

This struck him down but none the less he continued to fight him, casting Incendio towards him as his Wand shot out an red light; being deflected and countered with an Flipendo spell against him, sending him backwards further. "Diffindo!" A light green light shot out from his Wand and sliced across Eratch's torso as this was an severing spell, used appropriately sever clothing accurately and innappropriately injure and kill somebody. It was the former as he would be expelled for killing somebody. "Ow, you little bastard!" The rogue Hufflepuff screamed out

"Everte Statum!" An orange light shot out from his Wand and sent Dathris flipping backwards onto the ground

"Petrificus Totalus!" He struck again as an white light shot out from his Wand and paralyzed Eratch. He followed it up with an Incendio spell to burn his opponent and a second Diffindo spell to injure his foe further, which he gotten free thanks to Quinton Allen using an Counter Curse secretly from his hiding spot

"Bombarda Maxima!" He tried again and succeeded in blasting him away, sending him down to the floor wounded badly and walking over to his fallen body. About to put a end to him for killing his father, he stepped on his stomach and was going to end it by casting this curse. "Cruci-"

"Everte Statum!" A orange light shot out from his Wand and sent Eratch Tollios flying over the edge of the Wooden Bridge, causing him to fall and presumingly become seriously injured as he was not intending to kill him. In truth however, Eratch snagged onto the horizontal support of the Wooden Bridge and safely dropped down until he was on the solid earth firmly

Dathris got up and weakly walked away back to the Clock Tower, where he saw Professor Snape running over to him. "Lucifer, what's happened here?"

"He was holding a student hostage... he didn't reveal his location and I sent Eratch Tollios overboard from the bridge. I broke the rules, I deserve to have the Points for Slytherin taken away; I could've gotten killed by him, no suprise there..." He breathed in between his sentences

"Return to the Common Room immediately, and rest now. I'll deal with the captive student"

"Yes, Professor. He wanted me to come alone... I had to" He walked away as he finally entered inside the tower and brought out his Wand. Looking at it one last time before doing something that he thought no Wizard would ever do to themselves on purpose, not even if they're trying to hide their identity. He grabbed it by both hands on the handle and tip before he used the remaining strength he had and finally... SNAP! He broke his Wand in half and kept the pieces until he made his way back to the Entrance Doors, that was when he finally threw them away as it was not right for him

For the remaining week that remained, he lied in Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing on Snape's orders due to the Bombarda Maxima giving him one hell of a bruise on his side. It wasn't a injury that would remain on him, it healed overtime as he was well enough to leave on the second day of the ending week although he still limped but not as much. The end of term feast ended with Gryffindor winning the House Cup thanks to Hermoine's intellect in the face of danger, Ron's best played game of Wizard's Chess, Neville's courage to stand up to his friends and Harry's pure love and bravery that stopped the return of Voldemort for now. Unlike all who fear the name of the Dark Lord, Dathris gave no two flying shitting fucks on Nimbus 2001s about the return of Voldemort because it's not for him to be involved with. It's not his problem and it's not his issue, no it's not indeed; the only thing he's got in mind is the next few years at Hogwarts as although Eratch Tollios was defeated and he was about to learn more about what Hogwarts had to offer, he will return and he will be more relentless than he knows

But for now, there was nothing to worry about as the school was saved thanks to Harry Potter's heroic and brave deeds. He stood up and returned back to the Common Room where he finished up packing the last of what he was packing inside before looking out the window one last time. The next day had them return to the Hogwarts Express first thing in the morning before they all bid their goodbyes, Dathris turned back one last time at the Castle in the distance before climbing aboard with his best friend Maako. Rari Lynx was on board sitting in a different compartment with Lethomar while Thresher and Shetzer were sitting with Dathris and Maako. The Hogwarts Express took off and returned to the Kings Cross Station as the Summer Holidays began, Dathris accepted to be welcomed into Maako's family as he now moved into their home

The Wizarding World was full of mysterious and always exciting things to look forward to, Dathris Milicox was ready to see what kind of magic is building the next time he returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing was what it seemed, and that was something best left to be that way as life was never so magical than what it had to offer...

* * *

What a perfect ending to Year I, wouldn't you say? Year II is where Dathris is gonna learn some new tricks up his sleeve. Stay Tuned for more as he finally begins to know his title as the "Slytherin Prince of Destiny" Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...


	4. Year II:Return to Hogwarts

(A/N: Year II at last, Dathris' gotten himself some new tricks during the Summer and did some things in Diagon Alley to make it feel more like his way that he sees it. A lot of things have changed since the last time we saw him, so prepare to see some things changed. Enjoy)

There was nothing about the darkness of the midnight sun with the cloud splintering night-sky that would suggest the unknown and mysterious supernatural events would soon be happening, not even as the suspicious Muggles slept through the late hours for there could be nothing that seemed something was not right. An two story stone house laid rested upon the grass and front of the cold and ever so damp brick laid street, inside was nice and roomy with an nice large television and huge spacious rooms filled to be more lively. Downstairs in the basement was where Dathris' Bedroom was located as he liked the silence with his beloved Malboro who often flew around the room to seal himself from feeling like a prisoner in his own cage

Dathris was now taller, older and had longer black hair that covered most of his ears; they were smoothed down and felt greasy as it was now thicker as well. He wore black and gold biker jeans with black Velcro boots, an Slytherin colored plaid shirt that was unbuttoned on his upper chest with long sleeves and sported fingerless gloves to go along with it. He had an dark olive green undershirt underneath and wore an tight fisted belt with an full colored USA Texas state buckle. He also carried an pair of silver and green John Lennon type glasses that hung from his undershirt. Most notable difference is that he carried an much better Wand with him, this one being made from Blackthorn and Ebony as he broke his previous Ash Wand for the better use of his magical abilities. It was kept in an black long rectangular box with emerald velvet lining and an slot for his Wand, sporting the usual Ollivanders logo with the wand making the "O" while the rest of the words were in Trojan Bold. Featuring fancy golden looking edges with labels on the sides. Also on the front was Lucifer Milicox's signature written in reflective dark emerald green

Lucifer's New Wand was more or less based off the same design, although slightly thicker and smoother than his old wand. 17 1/2 inches this time and the handle was still based around an avian creature, although it was more curved downward and the narrowed eyes were heightened a little bit with dilated orbs for pupils; all sides of the head had parallel lines with one going through the eyes and were lined like a ribbed sweater. It's underbelly still had the golden vertical and short lines sporadically placed while it's wings were now given an heightened dimension and detailed like an angel's wings. It also looked like it was perched atop an unusual heightened dimension serpent that was coiled around with it's detailed scales as it stopped near the tip hissing with it's narrowed angry slitted eyes, sharp curved fangs and a wavy forked tongue. In between the spaces of the serpent happened to be small details like Fall Leaves and Phoenix Feathers all colored in the usual colors of the season. It's tailfeathers were also given an heightened dimension with it's details raised upwards. Finally, it was now in a white to kaolin shade of color

The basement was big enough for Dathris to have his own bedroom, which there wasn't really too much space being used by him. He had Maako's childhood bunk bed in the shape and form of Tim Burton's Batman 89's Batmobile with an black metal frame, an workshop desk that he preforms his own experiments and builds his own creations with, an library of his own containing some copies of books seen from the Restricted Section, an restored spaceship shopping cart that he brought with him for a nice decoration, an couch for him to sit on and an VHS/DVD Library cabinet that opened by the sides with some Movie Poster frames seen from a Movie Theater that all say "Coming Soon" on them. Oh and a little playground area designed all for Malboro with his own food and drink stations, there was also an Triwizard Cup Standee with blue flames sprouting out and blasting into an inferno all around. The rest of the space was unused as the floor and stairs were made of soft easy to clean carpets, with an bathroom by the side. Dual tilt and turn windows were covered and the only light source was an lit lamp that had an golden brownish sepia glow to it

Dathris was looking through an Hogwarts Yearbook designed for him to remember his times at Hogwarts when he was young at the time. Now he's 13 and he's changed into an growing and fine young man, soon he'll be a teenager in no time. He's read through on how to create spells thanks to the restricted and illegal copy of a spell creation book sent him by someone who's now suffering imprisonment by biased reporter Rita Seeker and Ministry Sr. Undersecretary Umbridge who he knows next to nothing about her, but he will know the true evil that comes with the price in Year V. For now, his instincts tells him that she is not worthy of being whatever House she was in during her time in Hogwarts. His voice had also changed as he now sounded older but now appeared to be less social as he once was, though he still talked to his friends but he felt rather distant for whatever reason now that he's discovered the Wizarding World

"Dathris, dinner is ready come on up!" Maako's Father called up from the basement

"I'll be right there, just lookin' through some memories" He responded, closing the book and getting up from his desk as he exited his room through the hallway and going up the stairs to join the family for dinner. Maako had also changed as his dreadlocks were longer and he was now taller, his voice had also changed as well. They all ate their dinner as Maako's family spoke about how Summer was while Dathris paid no mind to the conversation as he continued eating, he just could not wait to get back to Hogwarts and learn more from them as he's had a rough time as a 1st Year. As soon as dinner was done, he went back to his basement bedroom and climbed to the top bunk where he slept through the night. His dreams on the other-hand will be something that's due to have a startling wake up call...

The next morning, the dream did just that as Dathris got out of bed and onto his knees on the floor; sweating heavily but still half asleep as it could not wake him up fully. He could not begin to think how it all went down. It felt like a real dream, but it was more leaning towards a disturbing one to that; yet it was strangely comforting as he found himself alone in his dream within a large but dark rounded room with an female reticulated python standing before him

This snake was large with length of 12 feet and was thick as a man's thigh with an obvious cobra like pattern on her olive green body while having an alabaster white underbelly with horizontal lines like all reptilians have on their underbelly while all the other non reptilian animals have smooth ones in lighter shades. She was very vicious, lethal and sported an undying loyalty to someone she would die for in the end, and yet what was most strange about her was she had a special interest in him

She slithered over to him and coiled up to his chest as he stood in the center, now suddenly switched into his Slytherin robes as she rested on his shoulder and he even stroked her back soothingly. He wondered if this was more of a warning for him that the following years will not be the same as it's about to get much, much darker than ever before or perhaps he has lots of raw animal instinct that makes him a tamer of beasts. It's not clear to him on which is the real answer to this little warning being given to him, nevertheless he spoke to the female snake and had a nice conversation with her as both shared their treats from Honeydukes before the dream ended; promising that he will return and that they will meet again

It was disturbing enough to have him spring out of bed and have an concerned Malboro to fly onto his shoulder, nuzzling him comfortly as he fully stood up and left the bedroom. Today was the start of the second year at Hogwarts, Dathris had awakened as early as soon as the sun was rising. Maako's Parents and their son happened to be waiting by the fireplace for him as soon as he arrived in the living room. They were planning to use the Floo Powder Network in order to arrive in Diagon Alley much faster, which they had to speak clearly and Dathris was the one to go first. Although he was too focused on his dream that he spoke out Diagon Alley, getting some hot ash in his mouth and ending up elsewhere as he vanished with harmless green flames taking his place. "This can never end well..." Maako's Mother knew what was going on and she didn't like it

Dathris ended up appearing in the attic within Pilliwinkle's Playthings within Horizont Alley, he should've just ended up in The White Wyvern in Knockturn Alley instead. But he's not complaining at all, so he made his way downstairs and exited out since he's been to Diagon Alley more than once during the Summer as he really wanted to open an Honeydukes there to replace the stale old Sugarpulms Sweets Shop for quite some time now. Nevertheless he found his way out of Horizont Alley and returned to Diagon Alley with the first destination in mind being Flourish and Blotts for the second grade Book of Spells he needs for Year II. He entered inside, ignored Gildory Lockhart's presence and exited out with the book purchased as he decided to wait for Maako's Family to show up

It was awhile before they finally showed up, during this time he looked at his Wand and examined it. Knowing that he had gotten a new one specially made due to seeing through Ollivander's lie about his Father, Daerowolf and also knowing that the Wandmaker himself had never really created an dual wood wand before and wanted to try it out as a little experiment to see how it would work out. Once Maako's Family did arrive, he went with them to the King's Cross Station at Platform 9 3/4 Quarters where the Hogwarts Express awaited for them. Dathris had also taken the time to change into his Year II Slytherin Robes to prepare ahead. His robes were longer with darker emerald green edges and with a sharply beaked hood that covered his forehead, his clothing was darker as well and now wore boots rather than shoes as he it's supposed to reflect his mood. He also now wore the John Lennon glasses as seen on his usual uniform before, Maako was also in his Slytherin Robes while Rari Lynx was in her Ravenclaw Robes; speaking of which, she was already on board when they got on

They all bid their farewells to their families, Maako's Family in the case of Dathris' and soon the Hogwarts Express was off. This time being joined by Thresher and Shetzer as they sit on either side of the closed compartment, and while they were traveling back to Hogwarts; Dathris spotted an flying Ford Angelia right near them and it looked like the passengers were having trouble in trying to reach them, he wanted to help out but it was decided that it ain't worth interfering with their affairs and getting expelled in the end. Thresher and Shetzer also took notice of the flying Ford Angelia and decided that it's better off not worth it, they can see it heading for the Whomping Willow tree and shook their heads. They knew that tree was no Giving Tree, neither was it a Receiving Tree as Shel Silverstine wouldn't be so happy

By the time that the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, those who were Year II were not led back to the Boats this time around but instead were taken to be brought to Hogwarts Castle with the aid of "Horseless" carriages. He didn't know it at first, but something was clearly not right even in the Wizarding World as there might be some requirement in order to know who are the invisible horses pulling the carriages. He jumped right on and sat down as they began driving to the Castle's Entrance Hall Gates, it felt much faster than traveling across the Black Lake like Year I because as soon as he got to Hogwarts faster; the sooner he gets to learn more what they have to offer since he's eager to learn what the higher years learned while he was below them

"I can already imagine what Year II would be like: we'll be beating Bludgers towards Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, dueling our opponents in the Dueling Club, satisfying Professor Snape in Potions and foiling McGonagall's plans to have me held back unlike Marcus Flint. Fuck Year I, this is Year II now and we're gonna make the best out of it" Dathris smiled as he imagined what it was, but still thought about his dream afterwards as soon as they were approaching the Entrance Hall

"You really that excited?" Thresher asked

"Who wouldn't be, I'm ready to play as I gotten myself a copy of Quidditch: Through The Ages to know the rules and gameplay. Besides, those who are 1st Years are not allowed to play with rare exceptions like that Harry Potter for example"

"Best Gryffindor Seeker I admit, but I know you'll be better" Shetzer stated

"There's always next year for tryouts" Dathris replied

The carriages park in front of the Entrance Hall and all students get out as they enter inside and sit at the Slytherin Table within the Great Hall. Of course that's when a Year II Slytherin came over to sit by Dathris, wanting to thank him as he's the one who was being held hostage in Year I when Professor Snape helped him,"Thanks for saving me last year from Eratch by the way, I owe you one"

"So you're the lucky son of a bitch who was held against his will, you have a name?" He asked

Before he could give his answer, the Start-of-Term Feast began and were once again led back to the Slytherin Common Room. Dathris breathed out an refreshing sigh as he finally saw the look of the Common Room once again, he could not imagine the lifetime of how Summer felt so long and Year I dragged for far too longer than necessary. He could feel that it was going to get better but for now, he simply went to bed and slept through the night. Once again never taking his mind off of that dream he had, feeling so warm when that snake coiled around him comfortably; like she was in love with him, but still he knew that she had a undying loyalty to someone and he would rather not take the chance

The next morning had him arrive in Potions early with the other students arriving and Professor Snape appearing out from the shadows as Class began. "One of our own Slytherin students by the name of Ms. Margaret Bellatrix, no relation, has been suffering from sleep deprivation thanks to some Gryffindors foolishly thinking it would be a good idea to blast deafening music so loud that neither student can sleep. They had 50 Points granted and removed because I can't give them negative points. Now then, she has been suffering from this sleep deprivation a few days before the term began, the ingredients for the Sleeping Draught are written on the board for those who can't remember even the simplest of things..." He coldly explained at the end

Lavender Sprigs (4x)

Standard Ingredient (6 measures)

Flobberworm Mucus (2)

Valerian Sprigs (4x)

"Hagrid, the Groundskeeper will direct you to the ingredients. Be quick when you're gathering them, I do not take slowness as a option unless you want your House Points being deducted..." He finished at the end. Dathris left immediately and got to work in finding the ingredients, 3 of which were found within Hogwarts Grounds while the remaining 2 were found at the Potions Classroom. Mixing and brewing the Potion in order to create the Sleeping Draught which gotten Slytherin awarded with 15 Points because biased opinions

Just before they were able get up and leave to their next class, Eratch Tollios busted through the door with an cage full of Doxies before running towards his nemesis, which was Dathris obviously, and smacking the cage across his face. This action causes the cage to shatter and free the pests that begin infesting the classroom with Dathris getting the worst out of the bites on his skin, which had disastrous results as he collapsed to the floor screaming in pain due to the venomous bites. Professor Snape had easily used Doxycide to paralyze them all before killing them

"20 Points from Hufflepuff and Detention for 10 Weeks for disrupting Class" He punished the misbehaving bastard of a student and once again brought Dathris to the Hospital Wing of Madam Pomfrey. Being laid down on the bed before leaving as the kind witch nurse went off to feed him the antidote as she came back moments later, having him drink it all down in his throat and letting him rest for the time being. Which took a whole two Fridays to wake up with him waking up on the second in midday, with yet another startling wake up call that left him half awake. He got out of the Hospital Wing and returned to the Slytherin Dungeons where he just sat down and waited for the classes to end, which did eventually and all Students were free to do what they want for the rest of the day as some of them returned to the Common Room and others roamed the hallways of the school

"Hey, I didn't get to tell you my name before"

"Go ahead, introduce yourself away..." Dathris was breathing heavy, still trying to open his eyes

"The name's Jethro Zero, you've been out for two weeks now. You're lucky because you didn't have to do any assignments we've been given by Professor Flitwick"

"Charms Professor? Still the Goblin we all know and love" He remarked

"Hermoine seems to think so, he's her favorite teacher for someone who's a Muggleborn"

"Tell me about it, I hate Purebloods because they're not all that great and powerful. Muggleborns are no better because they're not all that normal and boring and that's why I suggest Half-Blood Supremacy to all. Anyways I'm having trouble waking up so I'm just gonna rest until tomorrow, alright?"

"I'll be sure to wake you up next morning. Good night Dathris" Jethro left him to be alone as Dathris yawned and went back to sleep, passed out fully as he collapsed to the middle of the floor in the Slytherin Common Room

The next morning had Dathris get up and change into his Weekend uniform that consisted of this: An black, emerald, silver and creamy oat tan colored fedora with havelock neck flaps clearly Slytherin themed due to the crest found on the front with serpent like designs in the House colors, featuring an truckers net on the back. Long Grey blazer with large Slytherin crest emblem on the right side breast pocket and knee pit length, an white oxford shirt with solid snap on buttons rather than slip through, clip on tie looking like an normal tie, grey knitted and ribbed v-neck jumper sweater with green and silver edges, black trousers and black boots. Always seen with an jaded green book with gold engravings depicting monstrous and savage beasts and sporting fangs all around, an copy of Fantastic Beasts by Newt Scamander and Quiddich: Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp with an black and dark emerald tight fitted watch with links, an thick bezel with cover that opens up like an pocket watch as it also sported chains wrapped around his wrist for security reasons and was obviously Slytherin themed because he's just simply proud to be in this House. No questions asked

He also grabbed and wore his black robes to conceal his uniform underneath, taking the Sword of Slytherin with him hidden from view before he finally left the Slytherin Common Room, exiting the Entrance Hall and making his way to the Wooden Bridge where Professor Snape had appeared to be waiting for him there. While he may have been half awake when he got out of the Hospital Wing, he did read the message written that tells him to meet him on the Wooden Bridge and to bring the Sword of Slytherin with him as they're about to finally enchant it to respond to the need of a true Slytherin such as themselves. He did arrive and before they began, Professor Snape wanted to clear some things up first

"Lucifer, you've been feeling distracted and unfocused during our last session in Potions Class. Explain yourself" He asked calmly

"It's a dream I had the day before September 1st. I was alone in a dark rounded room like that of an mansion with marble floors and the like, a female reticulated python who was big and long as well as a Olive Green color slithered over to me and we talked to each other; had some treats from Honeydukes and... I promised her that we will meet again next time we see each other"

"Yet you feel bothered by this, this is more or less a manipulation of Voldemort trying to lure you in to his Death Eaters; but I understand that you have no interest in trying to stop his return and nor do you have any relation to him. Even with that special Parseltongue of yours, it's just an ability that all Slytherins have. I would teach you how to resist him by the use of Occlumency, but even I am no good at it; nevertheless would I give you honest and important advices if I tried to teach you"

"So you would..." He turned away

"Now then, let us clear another thing up before we get to the main subject at hand"

"Ask away, Professor..."

"I hope you trust me on what I'm about to tell you, Lucifer"

"Of course, I do"

"Consider this a opportunity to show Hogwarts why you are the real hero that came from Slytherin, as they believe it's always the ones of the Dark Arts that emerge"

"I don't understand..."

"You do not need to understand Lucifer, only know what to make from this" The two of them walk across the Wooden Bridge as Severus continued. "It is time that you make the choices. I am making you my right hand man to become the eyes, ears, voice and instincts of Slytherin itself. Lucifer, while Potter seeks out the glory for him and his friends to stop the main threat as they've done so in the first year you were sorted into my House, you will be going out there in the shadows to stop any potential rising threats and attacks directed here at Hogwarts. It's what Lord Daerowolf would do for the sympathy he felt toward me, as if he knew the torment in my private past I would not share to anyone and those who find out; may not be treated too kindly"

"Me, your right hand man? This is too much, Professor Snape. But the school would rather choose Harry Potter to sort out these issues, the other students would clearly not accept a Slytherin to be a hero; not even Malfoy would let me be a hero to repersent them"

"Never mind what they think of their own lost, blind thoughts that they would cling onto until their eventual fall one way or another. Hogwarts needs you, more than ever to clean out the filth lurking in the shadows left neglected by the so-called Heroes that they praise more than you and your House" He solemnly explained all the way through as Dathris leaned on the railing, overlooking the edge below

"Something tells me that it's not possible to earn this gift from someone such as you"

"Not from a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff, it is not. Now then, have you brought the Sword of Slytherin? I have been informed you invented some new spells of your own such as the Hex to blind your opponents with the Sun and another to reveal the Password to get inside other Common Rooms..." Dathris brought out the Sword and laid it down in the center as it was about to begin. "Bring out your new Wand and we shall both cast our signature spells to give the Sword it's enchantments, I know you made one for yourself" Dathris did as he was told and began

"Serpentus Rarxdirana!"

"Sectumsempra!"

An Dark Green jet-stream of light shot out from the former's while the latter's shot out an white stream of light that both struck the Sword, having it rise up to the air before letting it float. Dathris and Professor Snape proceeded to place hexes and curses as well as enchantments onto the weapon if it were to ever be used by someone who is not a true Slytherin or at least is not in the House to begin with. Giving it sentience and having the ability to appear at will to them both before the Sword of Slytherin lowered itself back to the ground, still being struck and casted by their two signature spells before it all ended. Dathris tested out the Sword's response by unsheathing it from the inside of the back from his robes, which disappeared from his sight and reappeared in his hands

"Impressive..."

"So you would think, this Sword needs to be strengthened if it's going to be used against those of the Dark Arts. Especially if it's those who possess multiple Horcruxes"

"Horcruxes?"

"It's what keeps them alive for all eternity, but at the terrible price of murder among the innocents. But that is beyond your understanding for now, you will learn as you attend further into the years of Hogwarts. For now, I trust you know what you need to do in order to strengthen the Sword of Slytherin; until next time... do not forget my words" With that business now finished, he proceeded to leave with Dathris placing the Sword back within his robes and walking off to the Quidditch Arena (A/N: I know it's Pitch, but who's the one writing this?) in order to try out for the team since he's a Second Year now. Not once did he forget the words of Professor Snape asking him to be his right hand man to him

It was surely more of an reward than what the Gryffindors could see from his perspective view on the situations that were unfolding...

* * *

I really wanted to end it differently, but the Chapter has gone on too long so let's begin the next Chapter how I originally intended to end it. It may be longer since it involves Dathris going on an adventure and spending time alone to think about how to let go of his... we'll just say that it's the lies that he has been fed with thanks to those uncaring adoptive parents of his, making him think that he was a Muggle. It's more of a journey that in this instance, like how an hunter would stand up against his superior predators, he must become from an animal to a man. All in the span of three days away from Hogwarts before returning on the final day. Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	5. Year II:Lucifer's Journey

Lucifer's performance at the Quidditch Arena was at best excellent but nothing too special which was enough for him to be happy and at worst dreadful due to his horrible sportsmanship with Draco Malfoy, the new Slytherin Seeker on the team. He was very uncooperative when it comes to playing with him as the latter stated that he does not belong here, stating that: although his father got them all the Nimbus 2001 including him or so he thought, he lacks the spirit to take a few risks every now and then by resorting to cheating; which is what Slytherin does when they need to get the upper hand against any house they play against them like Gryffindor for example. This caused an heated argument that led to Lucifer getting his wish by playing the afternoon matches, all so he could not deal with Malfoy on the same field as him no more. Afterwards when all was finally well in the end, he returned to Hogwards and got ready to enjoy himself with the Halloween Feast as it has finally arrived; oh and it was also on a Friday which made it the perfect time for him to make his leave, as Professor Snape has given him the warning to return to Hogwarts in the following three days. If he does not then the teachers will grow suspicious of this sudden disappearance, nothing will stop him from doing this as it must be done and besides; Hogwarts was in Scotland and from the map of the world that's always been in the abandoned orphanage, he's memorized it all since he formally lived there before taking up residence at Maako's house in the basement

After enjoying himself one hell of an feast on his favorite holiday, he got up and made sure the coast was clear before he took his new Nimbus 2001 with him; getting on and taking off above the clouds of the dark sky as this broomstick was faster than it's previous model, allowing him to arrive at the destination that he had set forth in mind. Because he took this time to read up on Fantastic Beasts to find the Basilisk page and learning that the tears of an Phoenix could save him from the venom of one; he decided that he would have to immediately go to Greece due to Egypt being too far from Scotland, where Hogwarts was located. Thanks to the map he always had posted on the walls of his room at the abandoned orphanage, he flew at maximum speed above the clouds and headed down towards the south as he would not be denied of his intentions to do what he will; no matter if it costed his life in trying to strengthen the blade, he will not be undetermined from his objective at hand

Soon as it felt like hours have passed by within a short time but still remained in the night, Dathris had arrived within the reach of the Basilisk's Lair that an trail of blood leading deeply into the entrance. He could not battle the beast just yet without someone to heal him should he become infected with the venom of his opponent. Consulting the book of Fantastic Beasts and looking into the page depicting the Phoenix, he had slowly walked to the entrance of the lair where there was an nearby tree; closing the book and understanding where to find them as the book stated that they were found in Egypt, India and China. The former was definitely closer to Greece and because there were no settlement of Muggles anywhere, he placed his book away and took off to the skies

The sun was just about to rise over the horizon with it's rays bathing the Wizard settlement in it's thick fiery orange light, that has yet to reach them as Dathris landed. He headed to an merchant to get some treats for an Phoenix as he told him that he was hoping to domesticate at least one for a project at Hogwarts. The merchant directed him over to the nearby Mount Sinai where an flock of them were, thanking him as he took his Nimbus 2001 to fly there as he wanted to strengthen the Sword of Slytherin as soon as possible as the 72 Hour time limit was ticking away before he had to return to Hogwarts. He did have at least two more days left before he needed to get back before they got suspicious

Arriving at Mount Sinai where the flock of Phoenixes were, he laid out the treats for them as they flew over to take his offering with one of them feeling grateful for feeding them and flying onto his arm. Now all that was left was to return back to the Lair of the Basilisk and slay it to have the blade strengthened by it's blood, afterwards he can go back to Hogwarts in time to spare. He had to chuckle to himself: "Too easy..." He fed it one last treat before heading off away from Mount Sinai's outskirts, but suddenly an rope was conjured from the tip of the wand and wrapped itself around the talons of the Phoenix to stop it's escape from flying. Dathris turned to face their attacker as it was an cloaked wizard, it did not say a word to him but he brought out his wand in retaliation as he knew that he was dealing with an Wizard of the Dark Arts

"Fumos!" An grey light shot out from his wand and created an defensive cloud of smokescreen to hide himself as he went to free the Phoenix from it's bindings

"Vermillious!" The attacker silently spoke the incantation as a red light shot out from the wand and headed towards the Hogwarts student, who freed the Phoenix from her bindings took the hit for the fiery avian by covering her with his body. The blast of red sparks slammed against his back and caused him to scream out, standing back up as he turned to face their attacker

"Feel the power... of the **SUN!** " An golden light shot out from his wand and upon making contact with the cloaked wizard, there was an golden blinding light that blinded the attacker's eyesight. Although it also appeared to cause some horrible scorching that was not lethal, but it was enough to do some serious harm; not to mention it caused some overheating as well. With the attacker now blind, Dathris swung his wand forwards and casted this spell: "Verdimillious Tria!" An green light shot out from his wand and became a jet of lightning that finally struck down their attacker, as he had no intentions on killing him

Now that he was knocked out he came over to reveal who was this Wizard, he removed his hood and it turned out that this Wizard was in fact a Witch; being that he was an she all this time. Although her appearance was just... damn

This dark beige tanned woman wore an full head covering black and gold mask that looked more like an jackal like Anubis than a cat like Bastet as it covered her neck, having an nemes headdress on the sides that curved backwards with some dreadlocks dangling from the sides while the rest were on the back; red gemstones took the place for the narrowed eyes but the facial expression kept an solemn demeanor. She wore an corselet with her breasts well covered with an armored bra that looked like it was apart of an corset as it featured an heraldry sun representing Ra himself, as the bottom of it was covered while the rest was exposed. Her medium sized beach wrap went down to her lower thighs as her black leather shining high cut underwear was exposed in the front, she wore an hourglass necklace with the wings of Isis herself sprouting from the sides along with an few other jewelry; having knee length studded gladiator styled sandals that were steel tipped. Her arms were wrapped in bandages with seven bangles on both her biceps, while her legs were given some shinguards depicting the falcon of Horus flying upwards into the sky. Finally her wand was made from tamarack and swamp mayhaw with an jackalope antler core, given the Ancient Egyptian theme that she appeared to have taken on for this persona of hers. Although it might not be a persona or alter ego at all, she was still dangerously enigmatic...

Looking back at where the sun was rising in the horizon even higher than now, he took her body before using this helpful underage apparition spell that had no fear in splintching on accident: "Cyclonus Transportus!" With the woman's arm in his hand, they vanished as he had never really appirated before. Everything went black from the next thing he knew as he was pressed very hard from all directions, he could not breath and iron bands were constricting themselves around his chests while his eardrums were being rammed deeper into his skull. Before he knew it he was back at the settlement and he did not feel anything, weak from his duel but not ready to collapse as he moved on as he carried the fallen body of his attacker through the settlement. However the merchant who saw the Phoenix landing onto Dathris' shoulder also saw the cloaked person that he was carrying

"What happened?" He asked

"I was being attacked by this Witch, but I managed to defeat her in a duel" He explained as he came over

"May I see who this Witch is that attacked you?" The merchant asked him as Dathris came over

When he unveiled the Witch from under the cloak, the merchant was understandably shocked and revealed the name of his attacker: "Sanaos, the Dark Woman?!" The merchant cried out

"Sanaos...?" He asked him

"That woman you have just defeated is a infamous Witch around these parts, her actions involve poaching magical beasts around these parts; but that is just a cover up from the Ministry of Magic. Her real motives are unknown... and there is not much to be found on her, that alone is enough to warrant an advisory to avoid her at all costs" The merchant explained as Dathris nodded before taking her body inside of an house, laying her head down onto her folded cloak before placing her body onto the floor

He had the slightest suspicions that she let herself to be defeated like this, but had an idea that she would not take what he had done to her lightly and would soon retaliate for his actions. "Collopurtus!" He locked the door behind him before summoning his Nimbus 2001 to his hand, preparing to take off as he thanked the merchant before taking off once more back to Greece as he was ready to take on the Basilisk

Returning to the country of Greece and flying back to the entrance of where the Basilisk slept in, he brought out the Sword of Slytherin from the back of his cloak before heading in with no fear in his heart. He stepped inside silently and made no sign as his eyes were closed when he was coming close to approaching this beast, not wanting to make a single sound with his voice. He found the Basilisk asleep with an red plume on it's head, indicating that it was an male and slowly raised his sword in a stabbing position. He was ready to put the serpent to rest forever, the blade itself was sharp enough to pierce through the beast's eyes and blind it. If this will not kill the Basilisk then it will not kill him with it's lethal gaze

Because he had knew from the Book of Monsters that they had enhanced hearing, Dathris gave out an mighty stab to pierce through it's left eye with the blade; awakening the beast as it let out an cry of agonizing pain as it was about to lift it's head, he slashed across it's other right eye and finally blinded the beast. Now he can really bring it's downfall as the goblin silver blade was soaked with the blood of the Basilisk, the cave was big enough for them both to fight. The serpent although blind lunged forward to strike with the Hogwarts student who had dodged out of the way, using it's hearing to it's advantage in order to find him

Dathris knew he had to be fast as he may of blinded the beast but he knew that the Basilisk was not one to be underestimated, as the serpent struck again but only slammed it's head into the wall while he got away unscathed. With his wand he created an diversion by casting Verdimillious without a word spoken nor a sound made, with the serpent being distracted before he ran up along it's body; instead being slammed against the wall of the cavern and getting bitten by one of it's fangs on his arm, now there was an death sentence on the Slytherin but he had no intentions of resting just yet. With an second diversion created by him with the same spell he used although on a more powerful note, as he ran along the back and jumped before stabbing the beast with the Sword of Slytherin. It's life faded as the Basilisk was whipping it's body all over the place before collapsing, with Dathris emerging victorious in the end

Removing the fang of the now deceased beast and having his blood spurt outwards along with his veins becoming darker, he walked forwards to the exit before collapsing and falling onto his stomach. His arm stretched forward and about to die from this beast's venom until the call of the Phoenix that he fed had come flying in the entrance, landing on the ground as it walked to him. She had not forgotten that he had earlier protected her from the Bombarda spell that Sanaos fired onto them both, leaning down onto his poisoned arm and shedding the infamous Phoenix Tears that was known for curing toxins like this. Steam evaporating from his skin painlessly and the blood washing away, with one final tear that dropped onto his wound and his life was sealed. Now he will never die from the venom ever again, the sword was strengthened and now he can return to Hogwarts

"Thank you, friend. You may go now, you're free..." Dathris stood up with the Sword of Slytherin and walked away, allowing the Phoenix who saved him to leave in her own freedom. She thought that she could trust him, but in the words coming from him: She shouldn't...

Summoning his broom to his hand once again, he walked a distance away from the Lair of the Basilisk before taking off back into the morning skies where the sun had risen above the horizon and now took it's place as an new day began. Now there were 48 Hours remaining and by the time he returned to Hogwarts he'll be taking this time to start early on making an Strengthening Solution, which he liked to simply call it the: "Potion of Power" which consisted of: Head of an Fanged Geranium, Arm Bone that he can get from Borgin and Burkes, Snake Fang, Salamander Blood and powdered Griffin Claw. Just like that it will give him super strength as would be enough to kick some ass in several days of brewing to let it mature in between, which accounts to five days in total

In the meantime however, Sanaos the Dark Woman awakened from her unconsciousness as a result from her defeat by that one student that she had come to the conclusion that he was an Slytherin from Hogwarts nonetheless. For what reason did he come here to Egypt as there was more than simply deciding to domesticate an Phoenix, he came here for another reason that involved earning the trust of that avian. Unless he was planning to slay a Basilisk, their venom can be cured by the tears of an Phoenix after all so there were no other reasons not to believe it. True to what Dathris had realized earlier: Sanaos had let herself be defeated by him, but she would retaliate for what he did to her as she did not take his actions lightly. Regardless it would seem that she would need to get herself properly known to him, and did just that as she got up from the ground and walked over to the locked door, having no need for the cloak she wore now that her target was aware of her appearance by now

Using the Alohomora counter spell to exit through the door that this student tried to lock her in to prevent being followed, she stepped outside and felt the warm rays of the sun bath upon her. Looking around the area within this Wizarding settlement, she found the merchant and approached him. She knew that he was fearful of her reputation of being an infamous witch whose false motives were to distract the Ministry of Magic, but she was still an dangerous woman and was not the type of witch who would be the patient kind in terms of getting information from unwilling allies like the man in front of her. It was then that she began to spoke, revealing her unexpected voice that sounded like she was seducing someone (A/N: Think of the Batman Beyond villain, Inque. That's what her voice sounds like)

"That boy you were talking to was an Slytherin from Hogwarts, where he has gone off to now with that Phoenix?" She demanded to know

"Last time I saw him he was carrying your body and fled to the North from here to Greece, that's all I know" He told her out of fear of being violently getting an new ripped asshole

"Now he's heading back to Hogwarts after he killed an Basilisk, that was the main reason why he needed an Phoenix and why he saved it from me. Just to have it repay the debt it owes him in return..." Sanaos speculated

"He did what now?! Little bastard deceived me! Dammit, guess there's nothing that I can do to stop him since he's probably dead now thanks to looking into that beast's eyes" The merchant was outraged but gave up since he couldn't stop him from risking his life

"He is not dead and neither will you be when I come back for you. He may have taken more than a drop of Felix Felicis, but this time I will not be merciful when dealing with him the next time we meet. I have plans for him back at Hogwarts, so I do not expect you to interfere with my motives as you respectfully never do" With that Sanaos left and summoned her abstract tribal patterned magic carpet to her side using her wand, mounting onto it before taking off to where Dathris would be going to ambush him

It had taken quite the morning in the second day for Dathris to reach Berlin, Germany from above the clouds as he wanted to return to Scotland as soon as possible since he had done what was needed. Unfortunately that was when he was not aware that Sanaos had tailed him from behind, giving her the advantage of casting the Knockback spell that sent him flying off from his broom and falling onto the ground of the earth. Standing back up as he prepared to fight back before being disarmed by her just as she dismounted her magic carpet, Sanaos approached him as she stated: "I expected better from you than to give Witch of the Dark Arts like me merciful hospitality after being defeated, but for that reason I will not kill you as I have no intentions on doing so..." She picked up his wand before directly throwing it into his abdomen

"ARRGGHH! Son of a bitch!" His wand had dug it's tip into his right abdomen deeply, although it streamed out all the way down to the mid-section where the decorative designs were on the spine. Sanaos returned to her magic carpet as she got on

"We will meet again Slytherin because I now know where you attend, do not forget this: my motives are NOT what you believe they are, because you will know the reason why I use the Dark Arts in defiance to this Ministry of Magic you and I loathe for their biased reasons and corruption" Sanaos declared as she pointed her wand towards him, before taking off away into the sky

Dathris shakily stood up and clutched his right abdomen as he weakly walked up against the wall of an house, smearing his blood with his hand and creating an trail before he collapsed onto the ground before tumbling into the river. His body floating down the stream as his liquid and inky blood continued to leak out before disappearing altogether, floating out of Germany as it was believed that he was dead. But as it was stated before when he was stabbed by the fang of the Basilisk that now lied dead, he had no intention on resting just yet as he will live through this journey of his that has become more than what he originally intended to be. He must live on as he went unconscious from the blood that stopped flowing from his veins

Eventually as the beginning of the afternoon reigned over after an few hours passed in the midday, Dathris reawakened to find himself washed ashore on the beaches of Denmark of all places. However in a jolt of pain he had lurched over, getting onto his knees as the blood began to spread onto his arms and even onto his chest. His wand was still lodged in his abdomen and wound still bleeding profusely, struggling to remove it as the pain could not be overcome by an student like him. He needed to find somewhere to hide and recover from his wounds right now, and so he begun his trek into the deep woods to find somewhere to rest as he can not return to Hogwarts with his wand stabbed into his body like this. Madam Pomfrey would get suspicious as so does the staff of the school, he'll cost Slytherin more House Points than what the trio had done to get themselves for being out of bed; all because of Malfoy leading them into a trap that had all four of them spending a night in the Forbidden Forest, at least he got in trouble for also being out of bed but that's not the point

As he trudged deeper into the woods of Denmark, he felt like he was being stalked and hunted down by Sanaos since she never truly left him. Looking around as he trekked deeper and further into the timberlands, the shadow of the Dark Woman continued to stalk him as he was approaching the cave. Leaving behind an trail of blood as he could not be imagining this by his own accord, even had even left behind an bloodied imprint of his fist against an fallen tree as he hastily made his way up to the cave and leaned against the wall with his hand. Breathing hard and brokenly he climbed on down as he lied up against the far side of the wall, he felt cold and removed his upper clothing due to the Fall season purging the warm air that he loved feeling back at Hogwarts. Now was the time to take his Wand out of his abdomen and so he did by gripping the handle, ripping it out slowly as the pain sheared to unimaginable degree even as he growled painfully before letting out a scream to finally remove the bane of his day. With an blood gushing sprout he finally got his Wand out as now most of the tip was bleeding, wiping away at the shaft and having it smeared on his clothing. He had an loss of consciousness and passed out onto the floor, covering his abdomen that now had his gut feeling like it was also struck by his own Wand

In less than two hours he was sitting back up with his Wand kept near him, when he heard the sounds of pitter and pattering approaching the entrance. If it was that woman then he will be ready to go down by his own way, not the way of others as his wound although healing continued to have his blood slightly spread out. The sound of this wet and spongy pitter patter became louder as did his intense feeling of what was about to happen, that is until when he soothed but did not expect when the source had arrived at the entrance to look him in the eyes. It was none other than an European Grey Wolf who reminded him about himself as they were both wounded warriors who were lost, they were filthy and they had no one by their side as he left Malboro behind. He passed out once more, experiencing this little nightmare when he returned to Hogwarts:

He was limping out of the Forbidden Forest at the early hours of the morning with his Wand still stabbed into his abdomen to gut, an trail of blood left behind by him and with his mouth also bleeding out down to his neck. He was not aware that Argus Filch was using the trail of blood to track him down as he came riding upon Mrs. Norris who was accidentally transfigured into an Aethonan. Flying down from the sky as the wicked old caretaker whose sadistic nature for torture shined brilliantly in the hours of the dawn, with the light of the sun bathing him in the fiery orange glow that also invoked his wrath. He landed onto the ground in front of him

"There you are Milicox, decidin' to take a walk across the world from Egypt, Greece, Berlin and Denmark are you? That will cost you a century's worth of House Points for Slytherin each, now get back to your dormitory because I've got an punishment worth more than the many school rules you've broken. Do not think about using that signature hex on me, or I'll know..." He warned him but his warning fell on deaf ears as Dathris only responded with

"Bite my ass, old man" He violently ripped his Wand out and proceeded to cast the Sunblind Hex on him by saying this incantation: "Hostem Caecum!" An gold light shot out from the tip of his Wand and upon making contact with the Squib of an caretaker, he was blinded with an golden light of the sun that stopped him from apprehending him. If he can't see then he can't unfairly take away his House Points for Slytherin

"ARRGGHH! Damn student, you're gonna suffer for this when my eyesight is back!" Argus declared as Dathris was now running away from him to the entrance into Hogwarts Castle. Mrs. Norris neighed out of sympathy for her beloved owner, who growled as he demanded answers from the long gone Dathris: "What have you done to me?!" Soon his eyesight was recovered and came chasing after the rogue student

Unfortunately as he ran from the caretaker who was now after his ass, he had succumbed to his wounds and collapsed onto the floor; sliding on the surface with his blood being smeared as some of the students slipped before breaking their backs. He landed upright on his back against the wall before Argus Filch had dismounted Mrs. Norris, proceeding to go into an frenzy of stomping on his face and eventually caving his skull in as now only his mutilated bloody faceless skull remained. Dragging him by the throat and showing it to the other students as he declared

"Let this be what happens to you if you do not ever think twice before breaking the rules, now get back to your classes. I have some unfinished business with him..." Arriving at the bathroom, he shoved his broken skull into the toilet and flushed it. His body swirling around before being swallowed into the toilet hole, but was instead clogged which Argus had no problem in dealing with as he always brought a plunger in case. Once the body was down to it's legs, he stuck the plunger onto Lucifer's ass and continued to unclog it before he was finally flushed away. All while he was laughing it up as Dathris in the real world awakened with an yelp. Good god, that was enough to make his skin be as literally flushed into an pale daisy white color with sweat running down his entire body

But by this point in time he found himself covered with an blanket of leaves as the Wolf returned carrying an dead warthog in it's mouth, laying it down as he looked like he was growling. He nodded in return and gathered up the wood nearby to create an fire, using Incendio to set it ablaze as they dug themselves into the cooked warthog. The Wolf threw the rest of the remains over to him due to the loss of blood making him hungry, which he accepted but took half before throwing the rest of it back to him; to whom it accepted this offer. Afterwards they gave themselves an brief nap as they both let out an burp, they weren't in Hogwarts no more so no one can call them out nor take away both their House Points for being rude and not saying excuse me. He's losing his edge on reality just by hanging out with an Wolf that he's not petting nor coddling, he's just treating himself inferior to him

It was during this time he got into an incident while they were treating their wounds, he attempted to use his Wand to heal himself but was instead licked by the Wolf who nudged it out of his way. Dathris or at least as he would prefer to be called in this beast's presence Lucifer did not like that as it tended to it's wounds, he had his Wand prepared in retaliation. Using the Aqua Eructo spell he had created an small fountain sized sprout that fired onto the Wolf, but his wounds were still fresh and stinging as he instead angrily barked and growled back at him. Being able to compose himself as he calmly returned to treating his injuries, he knew what it was saying: "Do not worry about me, I can handle my own wounds like you"

As the afternoon turned to evening and ended the second day of the journey to return to Hogwarts upon completing his task in killing the Basilisk, he had come to realize that there was just one final day remaining and that he will have to make it back as quickly as possible. For it was the end of the weekend tomorrow morning, but he has come to feel like he was being pushed forwards to his limitations and broken enough to experience hallucinations of being stalked and hunted by that woman he encountered in Mount Sinai, Egypt. Unknown to him however he was as the Dark Woman herself was spying on him through the timberlands, needing to get some more information about his student who was taking up residence in this cave. She really was stalking him through the woods but acted like an hallucination to him, just so her true presence was not discovered

Dathris in the meanwhile was freezing to death as the fire had long gone out, for crossing the cold river for firewood would be even more of an suicide mission. Looking over to his canine companion asleep softly with his warmth under the dense coat that he wore, he had instantly regretted having to retaliate with that damn water spell he used on him. Knowing that he will further get into another heated incident by inviting himself in, he chose otherwise to sleep under the pile of leave that were given to him as they would give him some comfort. Although the cold chill of the night was relentless as it would not make him sleep soundly, but little did he know that the European Grey Wolf had taken his predicament as he was not the one to deliver his own vengeance for an little thing like his 13 Year Old human companion had done to him

Within the few hours of the night he had disturbingly felt the sudden surge of the warm comfort, soft with the steady rise and fall of this living mattress he slept on. Finding himself wrapped around by the Wolf where he was freezing, calmly drifting back to sleep after he stroked his muzzle and learned that this lone warrior like him had no lingering thoughts of letting him freeze to death. He was not that kind of companion who helped each other out by feeding each other and recovering from their wounds. He did not say a word but he did in his own mind: "Thank you... my friend"

As the morning broke out Dathris had used the Reparo spell on his clothing and the blood on his Wand was unfortunately permanent, but that mattered very little to him as he felt sad all of a sudden. No one in Hogwarts has ever experienced this little journey of his before and definitely not someone like him, but who would ever give such a shit about an Slytherin at all? He's going to go horribly bad like all the others and all because he doesn't support Pure Blood supremacy, how could they know about him at all when everyone in the school wants Harry Potter himself instead. He's being treated like an shadow to him and everyone always says that he saved Hogwarts when in reality he was doing the work behind his back, getting rid of every remnant that he left behind. He's even been risking his own life to get into the filth and deal with the rising dangers that would attack just as Professor Snape asked him to. What is the point to stopping something when he's always going to be outshined by Harry Fucking Potter himself? Gryffindors are portrayed as courageous heroes while his House is portrayed like where all Wizards and Witches of the Dark Arts come from, it's time for all that bullshit to stop since he will make a name for himself at Hogwarts for being at least an hero from Slytherin

As the afternoon came and Dathris sat in the entrance of the cave feeling forever destined to live here without an broomstick to take back to Hogwarts, his thoughts about Sanaos the Dark Woman did not fade and would not leave him. For how could he forget that mask she wore on her face? If he had to face her again then will he be forced to kill her just as Eratch Tollios' father was killed by the Dementor's Kiss? Could she still be alive after all this time? The questions came into his mind with no answer in sight as the European Grey Wolf fully recovered from his injuries. Coming up to him as he looked down to expect his wound, revealing that it had sealed away thanks to using an spell that stopped wounds like Sectumsempra for example from having his life be taken away. No infection, no gangrene and no issue at all as the lone wolves looked at each other's eyes. His melancholic look was met with an reassuring one from the wolf as he was telling him right there and then: "Do not worry about me, we will meet again as one day you will know where your destiny lies..."

Those were the words in his mind as the European Grey Wolf licked him one last time on the face before departing on his own journey to the ends of the earth, returning to the timberlands just like where he belonged. Left alone to his own devices he looked back on what he had worked so hard to do just to return to Hogwarts, all this for strengthening the Sword of Slytherin jesus christ he's gotten quite the detours roadblocking and slowing him down up until the final day. He knew what must be done now as the Hogwarts staff will be looking for him, he must be ready for when they find him here. As he stood up in front of his surroundings, he stood up with courage that he will find his way back even without the use of his broom. It always appeared bad at first but no longer was he the victim here, just like the European Grey Wolf had to stand against his own enemies he must do the same. He must become an beast to a man

With his upper clothing back on he casted the Stupefy Maturius on himself to be able to run faster through the timberlands, and he better make a run for it as there was no time to waste. The sun in the sky was racing downwards and he had to make it back to Hogwarts, but as he did he purposely left behind an locket depicting his family with his real name: Lucifer Milicox, written as he had an feeling that the Wolf of Denmark as he would now call his canine companion would find it. He did not stop running through the timberland as he eventually arrived back to the beaches that he had washed up from the afternoon before. There was no way that he could run across the water back to Scotland, not in this inexperienced age for an student like him. He had one last option left as knew apparition was dangerous for Underage Wizards, but he has used this spell before to get Sanaos back to that Egyptian settlement near Mount Sinai. Although he did count on the merchant falling for his deceitfulness, never again will he fall for it as long as he lives that's for sure

"Cyclonus Transportus!" Once again he appirated out from Denmark and towards Hogwarts as this spell for Underage Wizards was meant to appear and disappear from the school whenever it was needed. In the meantime however the Wolf of Denmark had found the locket that was purposely left behind by him, opening it up to see the same albeit younger human companion with his deceased parents along with his name revealed to him. He looked up and knew that he would back...

Upon returning to Hogwarts and inside of the Slytherin Common Room, he had fallen onto the couch and slept there without his absence being known by the staff and students. He has had an long day and he just couldn't think clearly enough, at least everything will be back with things that they were tomorrow. For now he's got a whole new world full of suspicion surrounding him, as he did not forget Sanaos' warning that they will meet again

He could only think about what the Wolf of Denmark could be up to now...

* * *

If there was one spell which Dumbledore used that I wanted to make Lucifer use himself, it would be the Firestorm spell that he conjured to burn the Inferi to death as it could shoot fireballs towards anyone who was caught in it. The only issue is that the incantation is unknown, but as I mentioned before I have taken upon myself to do this: Give an incantation to it and what better one than to say this: "Solotango (Firestorm!)" Yes it's in Latin of course and it matches the name of the spell, but at least it's shorter than what I originally planned it to be. The issue is that Lucifer is not old enough to be able to cast this one just yet. When he reaches let's say Year V then he'll learn it since he's older and wiser, plus he's a teenager by that time and you have to be 11 to 13 to be able to attend Hogwarts after all

Another thing about having dual to quad core Wands along with more than one wood is that there is no difference in the scale of power and speed, whatever one you want to make is of your own choice because you are not limited to have more than one core. I am really serious about saying that you can choose what Wand you desire, because you choose your path and your destiny. Not from others and not even from the weapon who chooses you as it's master, you are in control here and not them. That is the power of Fanon, plus it even says here on Pottermore Chosen Few: " _All Wands must contain a minimum of one Wood and one Core. However they can have a dual-core or a blended core in their wand. You may also have a Wand Handle of one wood and a Body Wood of another_ " While it's hard to make an blended wood type of Wand, that does not stop one from attempting to make one even with some trial and error involved

Take that you Gary Stu accusing bastards, Half-Blood Supremacy FTW!


	6. Year II:Retribution for the Tormented

(A/N: It would appear that the time has come for Year II to end as it's such a shame because even Harry Potter wasn't fond of the 1992 School Year, but you know what's really sad? This is the last time Dumbledore is portrayed like this soft outspokenly calm and wise old man, the reasoning behind this was due to the death of Richard Harris in 2002; oh and it's about time too as I might say, he's been looking dreadful for days before the U.S Premiere came and it's a pity we have to see him on an deathly day like this. But even he had his moments of being a jackass like calling Ian McKellen a dreadful actor, and he knew that he wouldn't approve of taking over for his role. Well now we have Michael Gambon to thank for that and he's become just like good 'ol Richard Harris over the films, this chapter is full of time skips by the way. Enjoy)

Following the events that had taken place since his task to strengthen the Sword of Slytherin that became a journey to look at himself the way that he was, he had made some changes to his weekend clothing that represented his mood. It was an shift in how he would usually look but it was reasonable as the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, now some of the students are being petrified and he just couldn't care less at all about who was causing all of this. Not even as they suspected that it was Harry Potter himself whom they believed to be the heir of Slytherin. Which was not the case at all, now then he may have retained his watch but his clothing was still an new type of feeling about this threat that would surely ruin Year II for him as he did not want to be involved in the matters of others and be left to his own devices. This is what the new uniform looked like

The black, emerald, silver and creamy oat tan colored fedora was now an extended trim with it's havelock neck flaps being an single curtain instead of being separate, now having thick vertical stripes as his own Slytherin crest was found on the front and the trucker's net on the back was now found on the neck flaps; finally having an dual pair of sharp bladed like raven feathers on the left side of the fedora. The long knee pit length blazer with the Slytherin crest emblem on the right side breast pocket was an very dark windy city grey color. His oxford shirt was now an black color with it's green color coded collar now being an cut-in-one type, with it's solid snap on buttons being an brass to bronze and copper material; having an engraving of an tribal Sigma letter (Σ) His smooth cardigan like ribbed v-neck jumper sweater was now an very dark charcoal grey color, now retaining an darker green with silver edges. He now carried an smooth merino no fringe scarf with thick tiles of both dark green and dark trout silver as both of it's twin tails rested on both sides of his upper chest. His normal looking clip-on tie now had thick stripes while his black trousers appeared to be made from crocodile, stingray and snakeskin. Finally, his boots now had two belts on the top and bottom as he sported an badge on his right side of the chest

It was an wankel shield shaped badge that was 5cm in length, having it's edges in a metallic vegas gold and pyrite bronze color. There was an black and green ribbed ram horn spiral depicted on the shield, with an detailed silver cobra like serpent hissing with it's sharp fangs and forked tongue whipping outwards. It had an emerald underbelly going down all the way to it's tail with black horizontal lines, having narrowed black eyes with slightly thick emerald slits. Rearing backwards as if it was imposing to attack. Having an pair of dual swords crossed from diagonally atop to the left and right, with two rearing steeds and seahorses on both sides. There were an dual pair of swords narrowly crossed on the bottom with some sharp quill feathers also crossed facing away from each other as well

But what really made Lucifer pissed the hell off was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockheart, he was all in all: Vainglorious, obnoxiously along with being overbearingly arrogant and a total attention whore as well being an narcissistic self promoter of his so called accomplishments. Claiming that winning five times in a row of the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award was more impressive than the fall of Lord Voldemort was bad enough but he was really beginning to lose more than his sanity by have to tolerate his bullshit. He knew that he was brought here to torment him as if Sanaos hadn't done enough of that by stabbing his own Wand into his own abdomen to gut, since then whenever he attended classes he would always hold where his wound once was whenever the teacher would become angry at any of the students. At least he's not in the same class with Potter because he would rather not be involved in his adventures, nor Malfoy because you know how he feels about him

This time his birthday on December 17th came and went as he always enjoyed Christmas, feeling at home as he got himself some new PJs on him that had the appearance of this: It consisted of an vertically ribbed V-neck tanktop with eight round edged straps lined up from top to bottom on both sides. With an seude polar fleece double rider jacket type of upper clothing to be worn that had an cut-in-one collar, decorated with tribal abstract rain along with an seamless diamond pattern in the background. His soft pants featured an elastic strap while the design looked like silk, but was an very dark Aegean to amazon green featuring the sun and moon designs as seen on his Invisibility Cloak. It came with tibia length ethnic faux leather walktoe shoes to wear, being that they were used as his own slippers at night. Finally, it came with an long hooded talus length robe for warmth that never touched the ground whenever he stood or walked about at night. Now this was quite soft and warm for the now 14 Year Old Dathris as he placed them on for the evening, enjoying the rest of the treats he had taken from the Great Hall before sleeping for the rest of the night

The next morning had him in Transfiguration class which had a lesson that was at least happy with learning which was to transfigure an animal's claws into large steel talons, which the spell was called Steelclaw as was the incantation for it. He was focused and prepared on learning this as he had his subject steady, not letting it be able to escape before he used his Wand to conjure the spell. Transforming the rabbit's paws and hindpaws into steel talons, just as Professor McGonagall showed the class as most of them got it while others did not. "Excellent work Mr. Milicox, 10 Points to Slytherin" Dathris nodded and left the classroom after being dismissed, now going off through the corridors of the school

He roamed the hallways of the main building with the task of aiding the Prefects in returning stolen property back to them in return for some House Points, fulfilling his task in the end afterwards before returning to assume his time alone by himself out on the bench at the Library Corridor as he could not find anywhere else to be alone. Using his time to draw the design of an Wand that he wanted to build thanks to receiving his new one the year before, being that he was using an false one that Olivanders had given him before confronting him about what his father had originally used. It was designed after his father's that he was now using and it had some elements from others, with an few changed to fit his more mature age

But as the sun was setting on the horizon he made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room to rest for the night, ready to begin anew as he finished his drawing of the new wand that he will be constructing in the summer during his time in Diagon Alley's new Honeydukes shop since he preferred it more than the old sweet shop as this one had more to choose from and it was just better because they had better treats overall. He headed into his bed and prepared to sleep for the next morning to arrive, whoever it would seem that he will not be able to get himself some rest as an few hours of the night passed by when there was an sudden break in. He got up and exited the boy's dormitory with his own Wand ready to attack when suddenly and without warning, Quinton Allen tackled him to the ground and injected him with an poison that would act as an highly addictive muscle enhancer that was very unstable and caused very rage inducing side effects

Because he was ambushed and immediately struck down by the effects, Dathris could not retaliate as the pain was weakening him. As Quinton Allen got away with his attack on him, he succumbed to the effects and passed out once more as he collapsed to the floor. This poison that he was infected with was not going away so easily in the next day, as it fed on it's own side effects of the victim to continue giving strength to the user. However due to it's unstable status this of course counted as cheating by banned substances, this poison is not going away too easily

Feburary 14th had arrived and due to the rather tense to gloomy atmosphere of Hogwarts because of the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Gilderoy's idea of an morale booster to cheer up the students against the incident had become clear to them all as he foisted a surprise at breakfast. His lurid pink robes and the redecorated Great Hall with flowers and raining heart shaped confetti was obnoxious enough, but it was really his horribly unwelcoming suggestion about preforming entrancing enchantments and having Professor Snape brew Love Potions to those who they believed they had shared feelings for. Flitwick could only bury his face in embarrassment while the former was furious enough for Lucifer to make a bet that Lockheart would force the first person who dared to ask him for a Love Potion to consume poison. Equally irritating and hell on earth at Hogwarts as dozens of dwarves were forced to wear golden wings and carry harps to match that of Cupid, the God of Love. It times like this that the Professors had every right to be disgusted with Lockheart's over decoration and insensitivity to the crisis that was happening right now. Not even Ronald Weasley was among those like Hermonie Granger to be apart of this mood-shift, no student was safe from having their classes be interrupted

It was Lucifer who was suffering the half-backass morale booster the most as he got really violent on times like these, but the students were actually afraid of his outbursts since they did not understand his mental disabilities to cope with the loss of an family he didn't even get to know too much about thanks to Gaelic Tollios murdering them out of envy and fear of his sun being overshadowed by their own. As it turned out he actually without a doubt HATED Valentine's Day as it was not only when his parents were killed but it was also when suffered many misfortunes: being beaten half to death by his foster parents, left to deal with an foster cousin he hated for talking shit about him, losing his privacy when others will not leave him to be alone with himself, no one showing up for an party that he planned to host and even being rejected by someone he didn't even love in the first place but was forced to have feelings for by his foster parents. Lucifer's tradition involved spending time alone by himself as he didn't want to be with anyone, since he can't learn to have feelings for anyone like all the other students would become future husbands. It pissed him the hell off to no end and he would never want to be married to someone that he does not truly love, like that bitch of a future 5th Year prefect named Pansy Parkinson but neither would he want to love someone like Millicent Bulstrode. He does not have passion nor interest for those who clearly hate people like him, he would rather be dating Mrs. Norris and face the envious wrath of Argus Filch (A/N: No, Lucifer is not a sexist because an real female student of Hogwarts would never suggest that Harry to surrender to Voldemort which Pansy Parkinson did just that out of spite. She deserved to fall out with her former friends)

But it was during this time that the untamed anger of Lucifer had really gotten severe to the moment that Severus Snape had been forced into doing, it was not the proper way to take care of an student but he was left with no choice and that what he was doing had to be done. As mentioned before throughout Lockheart's obnoxious mood-shifting Valentine's Day, the dwarves who forced against their will by the so-called acclaimed author continued to barge into classes like an group of FBI Detective Mercenaries and interrupt sessions to deliver valentines of course which has become an living hell to the teachers. It was during an session in Potions that he was creating an Fire-Breathing Potion consisting of the following ingredients needed:

Mint for healing and cooling properties

Valerian Sprigs

Fire Seeds, which can be found at the Forbidden Forest's "Fires Seed Caverns"

Powdered horn of an Romanian Longhorn, which Severus is never out of in storage

Lavender Sprigs (4x)

Lucifer was just nearly finished brewing when an dwarf had barged into class and interrupted an session, all just to deliver an Valentine to him of all students but like Harry he had no interest in hearing the forced singing as he immediately left with Severus calling after him. The students also followed as they wanted to hear him get embarrassed like Ginny did, he continued to run off before Crabbe and Goyle both landed an punch to his nose that sent him flipping onto his face. The punch was bad enough to make him bleed by the impact against the floor was horrible, there was just no escaping from Lockheart's relentless hunt for being an total attention whore that he was from even in his youth as an Ravenclaw of Hogwarts

 _With eyes that were green as an crocodile,_

 _With choppy layers of hair that was as black as midnight._

 _I could only dream that he belonged with me, truly enigmatic,_

 _The warrior without an motivation, nothing may hold him back_

Humiliated before his own house and with the unstable rage inducing muscle enhancers that were drugged into him against his will that fed him strength, Lucifer let out an snarling growl before going rogue as he turned onto the students with his wand drawn out like an sword that slipped into his hand from up his sleeve. With an blowing gust of wind having his cloak fly upwards to the center, he swung his wand to the side and proceeded to cast Verdimillious Tria against the students as Professor Snape prepared his wand to deflect the attack. An green light shot out from the tip of his wand, and the sparks became an multi-branched bolt of lightning that struck the students down but Severus had easily deflected it away before striking him with Stupefy that had knocked him out. It was at this time that the other staff came to investigate, including Madam Hooch who had came over to the fallen body of Dathris due to smelling an drugged scent from the last few days prior to this holiday

Severus came over and recognize the smell of ingredients that were stolen from his storage, believing this to be the work of the detention serving students who were asking to be expelled from Hogwarts by him personally. Regardless though he picked the unconscious body up and carried him away, giving the students an mean look in the eye before deducting 5 Points for being rude to students of his House and telling them to go to their next classes immediately. When asked about where he was taking him, his response was to Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing as he did say anything else afterwards; however in truth he was not taking to her but instead taking him to an place that was far from the school grounds, heading into the Forbidden Forest as he knew that this was an drug that fed on his anger and the virus would die starve before dying. Entering into where an view of Hogwarts Castle could be seen from their location, he found an cave to lie the poisoned Lucifer down onto the ground before leaving to seal up the entrance of the cave. He needed to be detoxified before he is able to roam the halls of the school again, he cannot be handled in the care of Madam Pomfrey this time as he must be alone without contact from the others due to the poison feeding on his anger. Once that was done, he proceeded to leave the Forbidden Forest and return to his classroom from inside of Hogwarts Castle

As the months and days turned to feel like the years passing on without him at Hogwarts, with each student being petrified one by one as an specific one in particular of the Weasley family who was female had vanished from the school out of sight; Lucifer's condition was fading as he all he did was lay around in the cave he was sealed in and embraced the warm air caused by the Atmospheric Charm so that he would not freeze to death in the winter. While Hagrid was taken to Azkaban, the spider Aragog explained the former's innocence and Dumbledore had received an Order of Suspension; the Slytherin student was left to occasionally vomit steaming streams containing the poison of the rage inducing muscle enhancer drug he was injected with into an hole that was dug. Muggleborns like Colin Creeve, Sir Nicholas with Justin Finch-Flecthley including the likes of Penelope Clearwater and at the most unfortunate victim; Hermione Granger were attacked, but to him that was nothing as he felt like he was going insane

The Gryffindor V.S Hufflepuff match had been cancelled because of her petrification and the other students were being kept under constant supervision out of fear for what lied below the school grounds. An second message was written: "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever" and because of this, Hogwarts was to be closed tomorrow for all students must be sent home for their safety. It had become clear to him that the other students would never come to accept him as a hero of his house, the one whose heir was ruining the second year for everyone and if he tried to be an hero like Harry was to them; he would instead be rejected and told off to let the more heroic ones do the deeds. This was all of their faults not his, they are the ones who were full of shit like they always were; but he was not even being pushed to his limits and would be until Year V comes around as from there, it's going to be hell on Hogwarts

But it was here on this morning from the day before when Harry had saved Hogwarts once again as the boulder begun to shift with some dust from the sides falling out, Lucifer standing up as it revealed the outside world; which of course there was no one but an extra large box of chocolates leftover from Valentine's Day, as not only it's packaging was an dark brown color but it also contained very dark hot fudge filled chocolates from inside. He was pale due to vomiting the poison in him and he was now clear from the drug, although that alone was to be decided by Madam Pomfrey herself. When he came over to see who had left him this present, it turned out to be from the likes of Sanaos the Dark Woman which had him really questioning her real motives; after stabbing him in the gut with his own Wand, she sends him an box full of chocolates. She's unusually nice this time around and at least he's got to be thankful for this gift, who knows how long it's been since he woke up in the cave he was sealed in?

After letting out an silent but deep and rattling yawn that had his body shiver, he took the box with him as he walked out of the Forbidden Forest before returning to Hogwarts Castle; it seemed that he had some unfinished business to take care of with Quinton Allen for ambushing him at Christmas night. It was then that Jethro Zero had come to tell him after spotting him, he had some information about the drug that he was drugged with months ago:

"Dathris, Quinton's got an supply of that same junk he used to drug you with back at Christmas" Jethro informed him

"Where is that bastard taking that shit?" He demanded

"Lethomar has just managed to cause a diversion by breaking the cart on the wheel that it was being transported by on the Northeast near Hogwarts' left battlement, he's keeping him busy; you better head over there right now because he's an total fighter like your rival" Jethro explained and finished as Dathris wasted no time in heading over there, although not before grabbing his Nimbus 2001 that was retrieved after he crashed in Berlin

Dathris ran without stopping all the way towards the Northeast of the left battlement of the school grounds, he was not going to let any of his friends be harmed by an friend who would consider joining forces with Eratch Tollios who still continued to blame him for his father's death. Nothing was going to stop him from making sure all the other students did not suffer the same fate that he suffered from, he cannot let those rage inducing muscle enhancers be distributed to Quidditch players like himself; because it was only just an matter of time before they were poisoned like him as it become an total warzone out on the field, perhaps it wasn't one but it was already from the very beginning. He arrived at the scene not a moment too soon as Lethomar had put up an brilliant fight before letting him do the finishing blow, for Quinton Allen was weakened from their previous duel just now. Now it was time to unleash his signature hex as he prepared his Wand backwards before calling out the incantation: "Serpentus Rarxdirana!"

A dark green jet stream of light shot out from his wand and directly struck Quinton in the gut, causing an black and ashy napalm explosion that when cleared had revealed the victim heavily bleeding out with countless ripped lacerations and scars on the flesh; not to mention the blood itself had stained his clothing as it was not enough to kill someone. His sympathy for how much he had hurt him was very little to nothing as Dathris cared not for the being of the student who was friends with his rival, with that done Lethomar had set his supplies of the poisonous muscle enhancer drug with the fires of Incendio as the tarped cloth caught onto fire; burning to the ground and ending the threat to any Quidditch players who were desperate enough to pave their road to victory. What happened afterwards is that they both returned to the Great Hall for the end-of-term feast as all exams were cancelled, every student was unpetrified and Hagrid returned like their favorite half-giant they loved

Although now Quinton was defeated and the poisonous muscle enhancer supplies were no more, there was just one last task left upon returning to the home of the slave treating parents that he was adopted by. He had told Maako's family that he'll be back home within an while as needed some closure about his adopted parents, wanting to bid them an farewell before departing; which they understood before going off back to their home, but he wasn't really going to bid them a sad farewell at all. He was going to kill them without alerting the Ministry of Magic as he wanted to cover his tracks to avoid suspicion, wanting to make it look like an murder caused by an criminal for the Muggles to deal with; as it was not for the Ministry to be concerned about. Entering through the door he locked it behind and grabbed an nearby nail-gun to bolt it closed as no one must find out

He happened to find his adoptive parents taking an nap on both of their recliner chairs that would soon become permanent as he proceeded to grab the stock of an unloaded rifle that was hanging in the living room, before he smacked both of them by the back of the heads; it had them awaken for an moment before they turned to face him, it looked like he was going to really get it now until they both collapsed onto the floor. He dragged them down to the basement and made sure to lock the door as he brought back an knife, which was earlier used by his adoptive father before placing it in his hand; wanting to set up an really convincing homicide crime scene investigation for the Muggle police to look into. Just as soon as nobody bat a eye to what was happening inside he closed the door behind him, casting his signature spell once more onto both of his victims

Getting the same results as he had done so with Quinton Allen with them now covered in scars and bleeding in a pool of their own blood, he was wise enough to wear gloves to avoid fingerprints on the knife he was using before stabbing them both in the throats and chests; ripping their skin and tearing out their vital organs before ultimately slaughtering them, but in order to fully hide the bodies he had brought an garbage bag and placed them inside. Just for his own amusement as he's through with being their servant, he proceeded to smack them all across the walls to mangle them like ragdolls until he felt that they were beaten to an bloody pulp enough to hide inside of his adoptive father's workshop. Once he was done with that he left the basement and locked the door, bolting it closed like the front entrance as he managed to escape by the back exit; climbing up the walls and returning to the front of the house as there was nothing left for him to do here, returning to Maako's home afterwards

Now with closure on his adoptive parents that he no longer had to run away from being treated like an servant for them, he went back to his basement and sat on the couch with Malboro flying to his little play area that was made for him. Year II has ended and although there was not much to be found in the good as much as there was of the bad, he has learned some valuable lessons on his journey to across the world and back to Hogwarts: It mattered not that the Gryffindors and the students will never learn to accept him being an hero from Slytherin, they will all come to realize that their actions against him was not going to be taken lightly; soon the fury of the now Year III student Lucifer will rain down on them for their blatant favoritism they show for an student like Harry Potter, as Snape never gave him special treatment so why should he do the same since he doesn't understand what makes him so famous

For someone who was often called The Boy Who Lived, to live against the return of Lord Voldemort is a doubt that he could care less for...

* * *

Tell me this you fucking liars: what makes it okay for you to personally target me for being arrogant to never admit my characters are not what you state them to be and me for never knowing when it's necessary to accept my own faults when you are the ones who state your fucking judgement of my stories that you keep reading when I tell you to not read if you do not like it so much? Here is what I have to say: I do not need your suggestive advice of an opinion that you have been _kindly_ offering me, I write good stories no matter if the protagonist is an bullshit Gary Stu you like to accuse me of writing. I don't need to know what you think because I know what I did, and remember this: My name is NOT _TheLegendaryGayDragonKnight_ asshole

I am the **LegendaryBlackDragonKnight**

Lucifer Milicox is not an Gary Stu of the highest order, that role belongs to Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way herself because she doesn't know what a real one looks like; and don't even think about shipping the two because not only am I not a shipping person, but I'll find out. He is not an uberbadass from the beginning, he's slowing becoming an decent but formidable warrior; selective reading is not my forte because that page about dual cores and wood does not say it has an potentially fatal backfire and neither was Lucifer's wand core stabilize, you threw that in there just so you'll have something to bitch about. There is only thing that I can truly say to you as Professor Snape would say it himself:

 _ **FUCK YOU!**_

 _-Alan Rickman, the man we all love and imagine teaching Potions/DATDA in heaven_

Disappointing am I? You don't know what's disappointing until you really see yourself in the mirror, because that's the road you have been taking when reviewing this story and acting like an god damn douche-bag afterwards. Stay the hell off my stories if you're going to fucking complain


End file.
